Wait What?
by XO-U-A-CS
Summary: CaptainSwan What happens when Killian finally makes a move on Emma, will it ruin their friendship or will they be a great couple? Will include Snowing and OutlawQueen
1. Chapter 1

_**Wait What?**_

Author's note:

Sorry for the spelling fails and the writing fails.

Probably going to switch between CS and OQ for the first few chapters.

This in a curse less AU, they have all lived in Storybrooke since they were little. They're all between 25 and 30 years old.

 **Robin Locksley:**

Regina's boyfriend for 1 year.

Works at the rabbit hole.

 **Regina Mills:**

Robins girlfriend for 1 year.

Best friends with Emma.

Mother is the mayor and wants Regina to be mayor after her.

 **Emma Swan:**

Best friends with Regina.

Wants to be more with Killian than what they are. Town sheriff.

 **Killian Jones:**

Good friends with Robin, David. They work together at the rabbit hole.

Has been in love with Emma for 3 years but good friends

 **Chapter 1.** **Just The Beginning**

It was just a normal Friday, Killian was working and about to meet Emma, who has always come to the bar after work to drink with Killian.

Killian looked at the clock 9.32 PM. Emma would be here in a few so he grabbed their special bottle of rum, which they both preferred over the brand they had at the Rabbit Hole. He began pouring their glasses, right on cue Emma came walking in. Seeing Killian made all the crap she dealt with that day go away. Killian saw Emma slowly walking over to him and he felt his heart flutter, all he wanted to do was walk over to her and kiss her and never let her go but not knowing they both felt the same way they pushed it aside, they weren't going to react on it they were just going to have a good night. A couple of drinks in the were both semi drunk and kinda being an open book to each other they knew they bother wanted more than to be friends even if it was just for that night. So Killian came clean: "Emma I want to be honest with you I've been feeling this way for a few years now and at first I thought it would go away but it won't and I've been trying my hardest to ignore it but with you sitting there on that bar stool and that beautiful smile on your face I just have to be honest with you: I'm in love with you and I have been for a while and I know you probably don't feel the same way and this might ruin our relationship but I just had to tell you because every time I see you my love for you grows." Emma was shocked by the things that Killian said, she was amazed that he returned the feelings she had but that he had lived her for the past few years. She started to think about what she would say. Killian looked up, while he looked into her eyes he tried to figure out what she was thinking but for the first time in a while he couldn't read her emotions so he grew worried about the fact that maybe she wasn't ready that the emotional scar that she had hadn't healed yet. Killian thought to him self: "fuck I fucked it up I ruined it fuck fuck..." Killian spoke aloud: "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have" but before he could finish his sentence Emma leaned over the bar and grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed his lips, immediately looking for entrance. Killian still kinda in shock from what happened closed his eyes and let her in. With passion they kissed hungry for more, but hearing a small chuckle from somewhere nearby made Emma pull back and look around. Looking around she looked straight in to Mary Margaret's eyes, Emma turned red. Killian saw Emma turning red so he looked in the same direction looking directly at David. Emma quietly whispered to Killian: "Maybe we should get out of here, away from prying eyes. Killian quickly nodded taking a step back trying to think of where they should go. "We could go to my place but there's a big chance David and Mary Margaret are going to go there. So your place, Luv?" Killian said. Emma nodded "I'll just go talk to Mary Margaret and David, ask if they can keep this for themselves. See you outside in a few." Killian quickly grabbed his stuff and told the other bartender he was leaving.

Emma walked over to Mary Margaret and David "Don't wanna hear it, yeah okay we've liked each other for a while like you said but please let us figure it out alone. And can you keep it a secret for now at least just in case it doesn't work?" David "So did he finally make the move or you? Just curious." Emma "It was him, and you know it." Mary Margaret "So who's house you heading to?" Emma's cheeks turned red "How do you know if we're to anyone's house and not just the both of us just going home?" "Emma, honey you turned red just talking about it and Killian is leaving his shift early... It isn't that hard to put 2 and 2 together. Just go have fun and let it happen, we all know it's going to." Mary Margaret said. Sure, we're going. Have fun in Killian and David's apartment, cuz now we have to walk all the way to mine, it's fine. Bye."

Hello luv, thought you weren't going to show up. Killian said as Emma walked out the front door of The Rabbit Hole. Emma chuckled as she walked over to Killian giving him a hungry kiss. Let's go it's kinda chilly.

They walked in a comfortable silence, huddled up with each other to keep themselves warm. Now and then stopping to make out but the kisses had ended as quickly as they started.

Coming closer to Emma's apartment Emma started to shiver, Killian felt her shivering so he quickly removed his jacket and placed it on her shoulders. "I wouldn't want you to freeze to death, even though it's July it can still get chilly at night especially at the docks, luv." "I know, I know. I left my jacket at the station I think. Let's just go home and watch some Netflix." Emma said trying to hide her innuendo but seeing that Killian figured out what she was hinting at, she quickened her pace. Wanting to get home even quicker.

Emma opened her door in a fast move and pulled Killian in with her. While they tried to climb up the stairs, Emma was trying to unbutton his shirt without breaking their kiss, while he did the same. Finally reaching the to of the stairs they both had to take a breather but only after a second or two they found themselves trying to pry open their jeans while stumbling towards Emma's bedroom.

Just standing in the room with just their underwear, Emma in her matching red lace bra and knickers Killian in his boxer briefs. Gazing into each other's eyes, almost like they were in a trans. Slowly falling on the bed Emma tried to pull off Killian's boxers but before she was able to see him the way she wanted for awhile he stopped her. "Swan, if you only knew how badly I want to do this" Killian said with a clearer head. Emma intervened before he could finish "I do, I want to too, so why the sudden stop?" Killian sighed, looking at her beautiful eyes lowering his head further down her body. Sinking in each little mark or curve in his mind just in case he ruined it all, like he always did. "Emma, I can't take advantage of you in this semi drunk state what if you wake up tomorrow realizing that you were just caught up in the moment or wanted a release. I want you to do this with me because you want me. I want to do this with you because I have strong feelings for you and if this is just a simple one night stand I'd wouldn't survive a week or so without you because Swan I'm you're like a drug to me. So if you want me to I will leave but I'd love to just lay here with you and talk for a while and then maybe if you're still 100% sure with it we can drink some coffee." Killian winked while amplifying the word coffee.

Emma pouted at his words but started smiling with a hint of affection in her eyes touched by his words but also by his confession. "You can stay the night as long as you promise me that 'Coffee' in the morning and as long as we can just lie here like this talking with some needed..." Emma climbed on top of Killian giving him a kiss, he tried to deepen the kiss but she pulled back "kisses, I mean how can you expect me not to and kissing is probably nowhere near as good as you fucking me senseless. But if you want to wait 10 hours for me to tell you the same thing: "I'm sure that I want to do this and not do this as in a one night stand without any meaning or feelings." The fact that I'm intoxicated doesn't change the fact that I want to fuck your because I like you and I want to see what we can become together." Killian pulled her down next to him settling her in his arms, while gazing in to her emerald green eyes he said "I know luv, me too"

They spent the next few hours whispering sweet nothings to each other. Until Emma asked Killian with a serious tone "Do you think that we would work as a couple? What if we don't work out as a couple, will that ruin our friendship? Killian quickly shushed her before he spoke "Emma Swan I have no intention of hurting or leaving you but I do have every intention of making this work because I want to be the one to make you have that marvelous smile on face for as long as you'll let me. I just want you to be happy." He kissed the top of her head before looking at her face seeing that she had fallen asleep. He smiled seeing the huge smile on her face. Before he fell asleep he heard her mumble "You, you make me happy" he felt his heart skipping a beat while he was falling asleep with an angel in his arms _*his angel_

That morning 

Killian woke up keeping his eyes closed so he could hopefully sleep longer with Emma next to him. Feeling his erect dick made him come back to reality. He didn't want to force Emma so he thought he should just go to the bathroom and take care of his erection himself. Slowly opening his eyes he saw Emma between his legs with a fuck struck gaze on his dick. Realizing Killian woke up she said "Fuck I'm too late I wanted to wake you up by deepthroating you" slowly leaning towards him and grabbing the rim of his boxers. Amazed but not surprised by the length of his dick she took it in her hand and pumped it twice before taking it in her mouth and quickly bobbing up and down taking in his full length. Killian almost immediately said "Swan as much as I love what you're doing I have to stop you." Emma taken aback looked questioning at him. Killian quickly realized his poor choice of words and said "as much as I want your beautiful lips on my dick I want to cum inside you and you know that it's been a long time since I last..." Emma cut him off by kissing him and said "Thank god I thought you were going to say that you didn't want to anymore, that you changed your mind. If you can't hold it much longer we can just get to the fucking right now." Emma said with a genuine smile. "Swan, you know a devilishly handsome pirate like me has to please the lady in this case the Swan Princess first before he thinks of himself." He said with a wide grin. He pulled Emma close to him and rolled them around so she was lying down on the bed. He reached behind her back to undo her bra. He got it open after what seemed like hours. He quickly took it of and threw it behind him. Mesmerized by her beauty he froze looking at her boobs but came back from it in a second feeling Emma gazing at him with a red face. He started peppering her neck with kisses and slowly went down her body stopping at her right nipple first. Taking it in his mouth and swirled into a little ball with his tongue. Getting to her left boob he softly bit in to sensitive flesh. Emma moaned at that, made him want to pleaser her even more. Going lower on her body his dick grind her knickers feeling her wet cunt. He grinned while kissing his way down her abdomen giving her a few love bites on her hip, pulling down her panties and bringing them up to his nose to smell. "Luv, I haven't even tasted you yet but I know I'm coming back for more... Tonight if I even let you out of this apartment at all." Emma chuckled looking into his eyes. Immediately Killian stuck his head in to her pussy sucking on her clit before thrusting his tongue in to her. Rewarded by Emma's gasps right away. "Oh fuck Killy oh fuck this is even better than I imagined. Oh god I'm going to cum." As soon as those words left her lips she exploded. Killian's face overflowing with her heavenly juices. He licked her clean and wiped his face off with his hand followed by him licking that hand totally clean. He got up to Emma's face and said "I know you're not supposed to say this this soon but 'God I love you Swan'." Emma didn't care he gave her an euphoria in a matter of seconds. She pulled him to her lips with her hands on his neck. "I lo...Ve you too." Killian smile was huge at hearing those words he knew that it was only a matter of time before she could say them fully. He dropped his head down to hers and started fucking her mouth with his while slowly rocking is hard dick in to her again wet cunt. "Jones, don't go pussy on me now just fuck me already!" Killian smiled starting to thrust deeper in to her, rewarded by her gasps quickly after he could feel her pussy stretching around his cock. With a gasp of her name Killian came with Emma not far behind him doing the same thing. They collapsed and found themselves in the same position as that night, both breathing loudly while getting lost in each other's eyes. After a while Emma said " I'm going to take a shower, wanna join me?" Giving Killian a long kiss, standing up and walking to the bathroom door. Killian didn't have to think twice and hurried after her.

A/N

That got hot and heavy really fast, I was planning on smut the next chapter but I couldn't leave you hanging. So that was the first chapter. Hope you liked it. I'd love to have some comments about how I can improve my story

Xx


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

I'm back for chapter 2.

This chapter has Regina in it. YAY

On OQ yet, I was planning on it but I didn't...

Disclaimer

These lovely characters belong to Adam and Eddy, but for now I'm going to take them out of their stupid hiatus.

Chapter 2. A Date?

• 11.30 am ish - Emma Swan's apartment •

• Approximately a half hour after the shower scene •

They lie in her bed snuggled up together not doing anything but breathing each other in and drawing lazy circles and lines on the other. Emma suddenly broke the silence "I have to be at the station in a bit so we should probably get dressed cuz I wanna go to Granny's before." Killian responded slightly annoyed "Swan, I wanted to keep you for myself today, I didn't plan on sharing you with anyone just yet. Luv." Emma chuckles softly at his words. She untangled herself so she could sit on top of him, leaning toward his head she said "And how are you planning on doing that, Jones. I have to make sure Leroy didn't hit Will over his head with his glass at the Rabbit Hole last night. I'm usually there Friday night to prevent it from happening but some really and I mean really handsome man took me home and nearly fucked my brains out. So I have to check up with Jeff." Killian responded with a grin on his face "you wound me, Swan. You know my feelings towards you, so how can you tell me you took a 'really handsome man' home last night, who nearly fucked your brains out? Emma laughed at his words while leaning forward and crashing their lips together. Killian immediately responded with passion that mirrored Emma's. Emma rocked her hips feeling his erection grow. Then Killian broke the kiss "Swan, we can't right now. We have to go to Granny's so I can show off my beautiful pirate princess of a girlfriend." Emma laughed when he said girlfriend because he said it so quietly and shyly that she nearly missed it. Killian thought to himself when she started laughing "Fuck Jones, she only did this as a one time thing fuck fuck fuck Jones." Seeing his face Emma spoke aloud "I'd rather just stay here and let my boyfriend fuck me before I have to go to work." "You know what, I'll make you a deal. We go to granny's so I can show the town that the beautiful swan princess is mine. Then I'll take you out on a date tonight and I'll be yours for the rest of the night." Killian said with a sly grin and then added "cuz I'm kinda craving a grilled cheese, love." Emma gave him a small smack to the chest with a giggle. "Ouch you wound me Swan. So I take that as a yes?" Killian asked with a content smile. "But babe I'm going out with Gina tonight, our first girl night in forever without Robin or you, just us getting hammered at the bar." "But I just want to take my love on a date she deserves." Killian whispered. "You can go out with Regina next weekend cuz quite frankly I'm not letting you out of my sight today, well unless you're at the station." "Okay yes I'll go out with you tonight if you help me fend off a mad Gina and if I don't have to dress up." "Deal, you never needed to dress up as long as you wear a dress once in a while, My love." "Okay... What time are you picking me up, Jones? I'm at the station till 7.30 ish so?" "I'll pick you up at 7.30 then. I think we should get going if you want to be on at the station on time." Emma looked at the clock "Shit I'm gonna be late, honey I think we have to skip granny's right now." "That's fine love as long as you let me get you breakfast, I don't want you to starve before I can take you out on a proper date."

Okay bye Swan I'll just go get breakfast for us and I'll be back before you know it. Coffee or hot cocoa, love?" "Cocoa, with cinnamon. Don't forget the cinnamon." "As you wish, Swan. Hot cocoa with cinnamon, a grilled cheese with onion rings." Killian took of to get them breakfast while Emma turned away and walked in to the station and grabbed her phone and dialed Regina's number.

"Hey Gina, is it okay if I rain check on tonight?"

"Yeah sure, why?"

"I'm going out."

"Who, tell me. Emma don't you dare keep a secret."

"Uhm, Killian, we might sort of have hooked up last night and both confessed our feeling for each other."

"Omg really, I called it. So need help getting ready for the date? Need condoms? You're on the pill right?"

"Gina calm down and no I don't need help getting ready besides he's picking me up right after work so... And I don't need condoms, we didn't use them this morning so why would we tonight and yes I'm on the pill. Thanks for the concern Mom"

"Ha fucking ha, I was just checking on my friend. So you slept with him and fucked this morning, tell me everything."

"I would but Killy or Graham or David could come back any moment so I'd rather not have any of them hearing my confession about the best fucking sex I've ever had."

"Wait, he's bringing you lunch after you two spent the entire morning fucking. He's yours forever, has he told you he loves you yet? Cuz he does believe me, He tells Robin everything and I got Robin to tell me."

"Yeah I know Killy loves me he told me."

"Omg Emma you're totally crazy about him you've called him Killy 3 times in the last minutes. You're both so fucking smitten I swear just put a ring on your finger and get to the kids already."

"Gina, the fuck. We've only been together since this morning. Okay yeah, I love him, I would marry him in an instant if he proposed but we haven't gone out yet and maybe we don't work well as a couple."

"Emma would you please shut the fuck up and listen to yourself, you just said you love him, have you told him that."

"Sort of, this morning he told me he loved me and I did too but I stumbled on my words and I feel so bad about it but I know I'm totally and absolutely in love with him. He's the one I want to be with forever."

Emma was looking out the window, she didn't notice that Killian was standing in the doorway of her office. He started thinking about his future with Emma but was brought back soon thereafter by Emma's voice.

"Gina I have to go, Killian can be here any moment and I need to tell him how I feel. So I'll call you later or you'll call me but remind you I won't pick up after 7.30 pm so... Bye love you Gina!"

"Love you Em, you can do it just tell him."

Killian knocked on the glass door. Emma turned to him with a soft smile "Got my grilled cheese and fries?" Killian saw the glint in her eyes that told him it was a test, "No fries, onion rings." He said with a wink walking over to her and placing the bag and the cups on the desk. "Good I was testing you." Emma said with a giggle.

Killian pulled her up out of her chair in to himself. His hand placed on the small of her back and the other softly cupping her ass pushing her closer to him. With her hands around his neck she pulled him down to her face colliding their lips together in a passionate, hungry but loving kiss. They broke their kiss for some much needed air. Both heavily breathing, breathing each other in. After a while Emma broke the silence. "Killian, I love you so fucking much and I'm sorry I didn't tell you properly this morning but I was afraid, but Gina helped me see past it. I was afraid of having a future, with you. But I want it I want it all I have been in love with you since college. I just couldn't admit it to myself until now." She said staring into his eyes. "And I do want it a future with you marriage, kids, a white picket fence life. Of course not right away but I wanted you know that you are my true love, my happy ending, my future. Killian started to tear up at her words. "And you're mine, Swan. I promise that I will cherish you, care for you, do everything in my powers to make you happy, put you first and I will love you for the rest of my life." He let his hand slip from her ass to grab his wallet, he opened it. Emma looked at the wallet in pure curiosity. He grabbed something shiny Emma couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was. He closed his wallet and threw it on the desk. He took a step back from Emma. Both missing the feeling of the other right away. He started to talk, still clutching that shiny thing. "Emma Ruth Swan, I have loved you for a long time. It took me s long time to admit that I couldn't move on from you for weeks I avoided you in the hope that I could get you out of my head. Yesterday I finally made a move on you and I'll never regret that. I do admit that I should have made a move years ago but if it would change the out come of us, this relationship I wouldn't. Emma you are my friend, my best friend, my girlfriend, my true love, my future, my happy ending and I hope that you will be the mother of my children and my wife." Emma was on to him but she let him finish. Killian spoke as he took her right hand in to his left and go down on one knee. "Swan, My Love. Emma Ruth Swan will you make me the happiest man alive by becoming Emma Ruth Jones or Emma Ruth Swan-Jones?" Tears rolled down their cheeks while he held up the ring that once belonged to his mother. Emma couldn't stop tears streaming down her face as she looked down at him. She got down on her knees too taking the ring out of his hand clutching it in her hand. She then lunged towards him, knocking him down and landing on top of him. She kissed him with all the power she had, not having a care in the world. They came up for air resting their foreheads and noses against each other's. "Well Emma what is your answer?" "What do you think, of course I would want to be your wife!" Killian's eyes filled with tears of joy, he caressed her cheek "Emma Swan, my Emma Swan." Emma shook her head no "It's Emma Jones now, Killy! We're so good at this dating thing we're engaged and we haven't even been on a first date yet. Oh god Gina is going to kill me, I'm engaged to my boyfriend of not even a day and it's not like you asked anyone for permission wait maybe the fact that we've been in love for years won't make her that mad. Ooh but David is going to be an overprotective brother eve though we're not even remotely related. You know what fuck it we'll figure it out some how right now I just want my onion rings." Emma finished as she stood up to go sit on her chair. Killian softly murmured "oh god." While standing up and taking a seat on the other side of the desk. Unpacking their lunch seeing it was almost 12pm, he glanced at to Emma. She was staring at the ring. "Do you like it?" "Yeah of course I do Killy Bear but I was just thinking were you planning on doing this or do you just carry a beautiful wedding in your wallet every day?" "Well it belonged to my mother and to her mother, it has been passed down through the generations of my family and this was the last thing she gave me before she passed away so I kept it in my wallet so I would always have her by my side. She told that when I found the person I couldn't live without, would do anything for, love since I first laid my eyes on them. That I should wait no longer and should just propose right away." He said staring at the ring with a big loving smile. Emma was at a loss of words "Killian I don't know what to say." "That's okay. If you don't mind I have to take it to the jeweler this week." "What, why?" "Because if you look on the inside you'll see initials engraved in the ring, I have to go to the jeweler to let him engrave 'EJ' on it all the women who it belonged to have their initials on it. My mother is on there it's also 'EJ'." "What was her name? I know we've talked about her before but I knew how hard it was for you so I never asked" "Elizabeth Jones. I'm sorry." He said as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Hey, don't you dare say sorry for crying cuz then I have to apologize 800 times every month. I know I've never met her but by the way you talk about her I know she was an amazing woman and I'm honored that I get to have this ring after such a good loving wife and mother." She reached over the table and took his hand and gave it a little squeeze. She held up the ring to him "will you put it on my finger so that you know how to do it on our wedding?" He smiled at her words and slid the ring on her finger "It's perfect" they said in union. Both laughing at that she leaned over the desk and gave him a kiss. Emma let him go and said "Okay no I really need to eat if you want me to survive so I can protect you from David when we tell him." "I love you Swan" "Nope that's no longer my name Jones." "Okay challenge accepted. I love you Jones." Killian said with a smirk.

They ate their lunch with some small talk now and then something about the wedding, future or the future kids.

"So shall I send a text to M&M, Dave, Gina and Robin telling them we want to meet up and need to tell them something?" "Yeah sounds good, Love. Maybe we can meet them at your/our place? Because when they're gone I'm going to make sure my fiancée knows how much I love her." "So you're going to move in with me, aha. But you do know the second I find out that I'm pregnant we will move to a white picket fence house, right?" "Who said I want a kid right away and not relish in the fact that we'll be all alone?" "Well the pills I take kind of fuck up my cycle so I'm never sure when it's my time. So you could wake up to the bed covered in blood and yourself probably too cause you know I like to snuggle." "I won't mind, remember I know who I proposed to and I've dealt with your period before, remember a few months ago when I stayed the night because we were drunk and watched movies until 3 am. Well I stayed with you on the couch until you were a sleep, I carried you to your bed and you asked me to stay with you, so we lay there. It was the best sleep I had in years. The next morning I woke up and found us in the same position but I had my morning erection. I wanted to go to the bathroom to jerk off or take a cold shower. I don't really remember but when I lifted up the blanket I saw that you were bleeding first I thought that you had a deep cut or something but then I came to the conclusion that it was your period, so I ran to the bathroom to make you a hot bath. I threw in all kinds of soap, the ones that smelt good. I came back to your room to wake you up and get you to take a bath remember?" "Yah I do. I was so ashamed of myself. I mean you even changed my sheets and you cleaned my sweats and knickers, which were covered in blood. How could I not remember that. That was the moment I admitted to myself that I was in love with you." Emma said with a dreamy smile. "I know you can deal with my period but I'd like to have a perfect mix of you and I running around the house." "Well if it's a girl I think we'd name her Regina and a boy David." Killian said with a smile. Emma looked up at him "Her first name won't be Regina. I want it to be Elizabeth in honor of your mother. And if it's a boy maybe we can do something with Liam, for your brother." Emma said looking at him while she said that. Killian's smile grew wide "you would do that for me you would name our child after my mother or brother?" "Yes Killy I would, I'd do anything for you." "And I with you, Love"

They stared at each other, peacefully in their bubble. Until a voice snapped them out of it.

"What the fuck Em you're pregnant?!" Regina screamed. Emma and Killian both shot up to look at Regina. Emma spoke quietly "Gina, I'm not pregnant. I swear." Emma said while Killian closed the door behind Regina. "Can you keep it down, I don't want David thinking I'm pregnant. It'll just make him want to kill Killian twice as badly." Emma said. "Love, shall we tell her or wait for tonight with the others?" "I think we should wait till tonight with the rest. Oh shit I haven't sent the text yet. What to do you want them to come, when will we be home after the date?" "9 pm is that okay, it'll give us a hour and a half for dinner?" "Sounds good, honey"

"The Family ?￢ﾝﾤ️?"

You: Hey guys, Killian and I would like you to come over to my place after 9 pm. We have some exciting news to tell you. X E❤️

M&M: Dave and I'll be there. Do we need to bring something?

Dave: Not Amused, Emma, Not Amused?

You: Snacks maybe, we ate what I had left last night?

Robin: We'll be there, just have to find Gina?

You: No need she's right in front of me?

Gina: Emma you need to tell me what the fuck is going on!?

You: See you tonight ?

Regina stood there in front of Emma. "Emma just fucking tell me why you were talking about baby names!" "Gina I promise you I'm not pregnant, if you don't believe me I'll take a pregnancy test. If I was pregnant you'd be the second person I'd tell." "But why the sudden secrecy?" "Well it's kinda a long story. But if you want her to know we can tell her, Swan, uh Jone, uhm love." "Omg were you just about to call her Jones? Why did you call her Jones? ARE YOU MARRIED?" "No no of course not Gina!" "But why would he call you Jones?" "I called her Jones because," Killian looked at Emma, she nodded her head while squeezing his hand. "That's what my name will be when we get married. Emma Jones." "No wait, what? Spill every thing!" Regina yelled "we won't not until tonight cuz it's a long story and we don't want to tell you twice." "But Regina you can't tell anyone not even the family we'll tell you everything tonight okay we promise." Killian said. Killian walked over to Emma to stand behind her and dropped a kiss to her crown and mumbled "I love you." "Not to be rude or anything but isn't it like really early in your relationship to be engaged?"

"Well we've sort of dated for the last few years, we did all the dating things together but never made out or have sex or anything. He took care of me when I was sick, when I was about to give up on life and I have loved him since college."

"I've always been in love with Emma and I've always wanted to be more but she needed a friend not a boyfriend after what Neal did to her so I stayed her friend and stayed with her to make sure she wouldn't give up. My Swan girl was there for me when I got the card that said Liam had died, she got me through. Thanks to Emma I became the man I am if she wasn't there to catch me every time I fell, I would probably be drunk sitting on the edge of some pier drinking rum. But I'm not thanks to her." Regina fake gagged "God you two are so cheesy. Get a room please!"

"Okay you two need to leave I haven't done any work today because of you." Emma looked up at Killian with an accusing grin. "So Gina, Killy if you two would be kind enough to leave, so I can do some work before my fiancé picks me up for our date, thanks!" Emma said as she tried to shove them out her office. "Swan, I need your to our apartment because I don't have one and I need to get in for our date." "You're making something for Emma?" "Yeah she loves my cooking." "Yeah I do." "I didn't know you can cook." Regina said "if you've ever eaten anything Emma made at a party in the last five years, I made it. Because Swan can't cook, but I'll change that somewhere in the next few months." "Here are the keys, honey." Emma said as she handed the keys to Killian. "Love you both, see ya tonight." Emma said as her fiancé and best friend left the station.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

So my school starts in a week, yay...

I will continue this story I will never leave it unfinished, I just hate it when people do that, I promise. Let's get this story going!

* * *

 **Chapter 3.** **Date Night**

"So, I planned on dining on the Jolly but it's a little chilly out so I'll be taking you to our house instead, Love." "Uh okay I guess."

"Okay, Swan." Killian started to say before he was interrupted. "Nope no more Swan, I'm Emma Jones now remember." "Well, JONES you will forever be my beautiful SWAN princess." Killian said while Stealing a kiss.

"Okay, Swan as I was trying to tell you just a few minutes ago. I want you to keep your eyes closed, I will of course guide you to the dinning room but no peeking, promise?" Killian said as he grabbed the keys out of his pocket and opened the front door. "I promise I won't peek, babe." Emma whispered in his ear.

"Just a slight turn for the corner and." "Awww, Jeez Killy I thought you were guiding me!" Emma growled after walking into a wall. "Well it's not my fault that you don't know your own house, Love."

"And sit!" Killian said as he helped Emma in her chair not aloud to look yet. "Wait here with your eyes closed as I go grab dinner from the kitchen."

Killian walked out of the kitchen as he tried to balance as many plates in his arms. He dropped one on both sides of his plate and one on both sides of hers. "I just need to grab the last plate be right back, Em."

Placing the plate between their plates and two lit candles he said "You can open them up, Love." Emma opened her eyes, blinking a few times to get used to the light as she looked around. The entire dinning room was filled with various sizes of lit candles. Turning back to Killian she saw an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne. She looked at Killian waiting for him to explain what they were going to eat eve though it wasn't hard to figure out. "On our menu tonight: as main we have homemade sushi, rainbow, spicy tuna, salmon, tuna, avocado, cucumber I even made wasabi and ginger and our all time favorite California rolls. And as dessert we have strawberries, raspberries and whipped cream but that will be saved for later tonight. I'd say dig in. My Love." "Why do we always get takeout sushi when you can make it, everything you make is better than in a restaurant or from the store." Emma said as she took a sip from her champagne.

As their meal came to an end Emma spoke with a full mouth while trying to speak with a Irish accent "Are you going to challenge me to do our 'ginger or wasabi' game, Jones?" Killian laughed at her, trying and failing the accent. "Of course, Love. What kind of man would I be if I don't play the sushi game with my dear fiancée. Pick wisely it might help you win." "Uhm I pick wasabi, babe. Can you divide the wasabi fairly?" "Of course I can Swan."

"So who finishes their half first shall be crowned wasabi king or queen of this special day." Emma said eying Killian.

"In five, four, three, two, one!" They counted down together before stuffing their mouths with wasabi.

"I win! Fuck that wasabi's hot." Emma yelled as she showed Killian her empty mouth. Killian spit out the wasabi still in his mouth. He leans over the table to give her a loving kiss, leaving them both breathless. "At Least I'm still your prince, My Sweet." Killian whispered.

Emma looked at her phone to check the time. "Fuck Killy it's 8.57 pm that means David and Mary Margaret are going to be here any minute. Let's clean this up so we're done with that." Emma said while standing up and grabbing as many plates as she could. "Sure, Love. What are we going to do with the champagne, in the fridge?" "Yeah just bring it over here so I can put a cap on it to keep it bubbly."

"Thanks for coming." Emma said as they gave Mary Margaret and David hugs. "No problem, anything for family." David said as they walked towards the tv room. Emma staying behind. Killian walked over to Emma. "Are you alright, Love?." "Yeah I'm fine, hon. I think it's the wasabi taking it's toll on me." "Are you sure?" "Yeah I just need to drink some water and I'll be fine."

"Hey mate, Gina thanks for coming. The rest is in the tv room." Killian said as he gave Robin and Regina a hug and a curt nod towards Regina thanking her for keeping the secret.

They were sitting on the sofa, love seats. Until Killian spoke up. "There is a reason why we asked you to come over. It's because we have really exciting news." Killian was interrupted by Emma, who all of a sudden jumped up and ran to the bathroom. "I'll go check on her, I'll just be a minute." Killian said hurrying after her.

Emma sat on the ground next to the toilet, which she was puking in. "Are you alright, my Love?" Killian asked as he got down beside her and held up her hair. "I think this is my payback for not letting my fiancé win." Emma said with a smile. Not knowing that Mary Margaret was down the hall on her way to check on them, she ran back but didn't tell anyone. "In fact now that you mention it, you didn't win at all. You just puked it out so that means that neither one of us won so neither are we the king or queen of today." Killian said as he kissed her on her head. Emma cleaned the toilet with toilet paper before flushing it. Emma walked over to the sink to wash her face mouth and hands. "I'm sorry, babe, for getting sick." "You have nothing to be sorry for, Love. I made the wasabi remember, and you know that this ring means 'in sickness and in health.' Besides it'll get far worse when we get pregnant." Killian said hugging her from behind. "Yeah I know, and I can't wait to have a little mini us with blonde hair and those beautiful blue eyes" "or with my brown hair and your magnificent emerald green eyes, Jones." Killian added with a smirk. He turned her around so she was facing him and he leaned down to kiss her. Emma dodged him "you're not kissing me after I just puked, that's disgusting." "Well then I'll grab you a coke, that'll help soothe your stomach ache and then I'll kiss you, okay Love?"

When they returned from the bathroom, Emma with a can of coke in her hand, David was talking to Regina and Robin but Mary Margaret sat huddled up on the couch with a huge grin on her face. "Emma honey are you feeling better now?" Mary Margaret asked. "I'm fine now just an upset stomach." Emma said as she leaned against Killian's shoulder. "Maybe I should continue the story seeing I interrupted so rudely last time." Emma said while walking over to an empty love seat while holding Killian's hand. She took a sip of her coke and placed it on the coffee table. "Uh we do indeed have some exciting news to tell you... Uh well how can I say this simply?"

Emma said as she started twirling the ring around her finger. "You are engaged!" Mary Margaret exclaimed as she jumped over to Emma and Killian to give them a big hug. Emma looked at Killian and the at Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret saw that they were both confused so she said "I went to the bathroom to check if you were okay but then I heard you saying 'this is my payback for not letting my fiancé win' and just now I saw you playing with a ring on your left ring finger so I put 2 and 2 together. And it's not like I don't agree you two have been in love with the other for what five years? And you have also basically been dating since then. They others would be lying if that said you weren't a couple made by God himself."

"Wow Mary you just said some of the same things they said to me when they were defending their engagement" Regina said. "Wait Gina you knew about this?" David exclaimed. "Well I came to the station to talk to Emma but I over heard them talking about the name of their future baby." Regina explained. "Wait, this morning you got engaged, this afternoon you were talking baby names and then you get sick and throw up." Robin stated. "Emma are you pregnant?" Mary Margaret asked before Robin could. "No of course not, well so far I know I'm not." Emma turned her head towards Killian's and whispered full of hope "I could be."

"You can't be, your on the pill." Regina said calmly. "Hold that thought for a minute, I don't think the guys would love to hear this story so uhm. Killian, Honey would you please go to the pharmacy and get us 3 pregnancy test, just the simple one, so I can check and check the check and check the check's check so we're sure." "As you wish, love. We'll be off and retrieve whatever the ladies desire. Gina, Mary Margaret do you need anything?" "Nope we're good." Regina said.

"And they're gone." Mary Margaret said.

"Okay well the last time I had a pill was about 3 years ago. The reason why I stopped was A. The pill was fucking up my cycle. B. I didn't want to do meaningless one nightstands. C. I knew I wanted more, I wanted a relationship. And this morning I just wanted Killy I didn't care about the risk of getting pregnant I know that I wanted to be with him, walking down the isle, becoming parents, raising our children, then see them raise our grandchildren and us growing old together.

If I got pregnant today that would just mean that our future would begin now instead of a little while from now." Mary Margaret and Regina were totally astonished by Emma's words. "Emma that was beautiful, you need to remember that, it'll be the perfect vow." Mary Margaret said. "Emma as your best friend I have to tell you, pregnant or not your future did begin today. You got engaged to your true love, but I need to know that when you have you 18 kids and 102 grandkids if we will still be your family, if we will still go to granny's at least once a week and drink till we don't know our names anymore?" "Gina, of course you'll still be my family, you two are my best friends, my sisters. Mary you are in fact my sister in law thanks to the Nolan's. Gina you will never be replaced, you are my sister and I'll tell you a secret: when Killy and I were talking about what we would name our child he said he wanted to name her Regina if we have a girl." "Oh my God really Emma that's just... Ugh I can't find the words. I feel honored Emmy." "But to be honest I would prefer Regina as middle name, no offense babe. I want her first name to be Elizabeth, I want to name her after his mother: Elizabeth Jones." "Awwwwh Emma honey that's just too adorable." Mary Margaret with a glimmer in her eyes.

"Emma, Love, are you certain you want to do this now, while the family's here? What if they come back negative or what is two are positive and one negative what if?" Emma silenced Killian with a kiss and responded "Killy Bear, whatever the outcome is our friends will help us, in they're negative they'll probably lock us up in a room and keep us in there till we're pregnant and if it's positive they'll get the whole town to do a ballot about the baby's gender, name, weight, birthdate etc. we will get through this together like we always will."

"Now we wait." Emma stated loudly knowing that the others were glued to the door listening to their every word. "Three minutes, you can look now. Good luck, get us a niece or nephew!" Mary yelled from the other side of the door.

"Okay, babe we can do this." Emma said as she kissed Killian. "Three two one, okay next one okay, we can deal with this, last one oh my god!" Emma spoke through the tears welling up in her eyes.

* * *

A/N

Thanks for reading and following see ya next chapter xx


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

All rights belong to Adam and Eddy, the people who keep breaking my shipper heart. But for now I want to try and give these characters a happy ending for once.

My school started this week so I will try to upload every week but if I can't I'll upload an extra large chapter or two idk yet.

 **Chapter 4.** long story

"What are they positive?" Mary Margaret and Regina yelled as they all barged in to the bathroom. "Yeah, they are. My God Swan we're going to be parents." Killian said with tears in his eyes he looked at Emma. "Swan are you okay?" Killian asked seeing Emma with tears in her eyes but he if they were joyful or not. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just... Um I... Gina, Mary can I speak to you for a sec privately?" Emma said through her tears. "Um sure lets go to your room then."

"Em honey what's wrong?" Regina asked as soon as Emma closed the door. "You can tell us anything, we're family, we won't judge you or tell anyone even Killian unless we think it's necessary."

Mary Margaret added to Regina's question. "Well I just thought of the fact that pregnancy tests won't say that you're pregnant until you're at least 2 weeks pregnant, and Killy and I haven't had an kind of physical relationship until yesterday and I don't remember having sex with anyone since you know who and that was long, long, long ago, which means I got drugged and raped. I don't know what to tell Killian or how to tell him or even if I should tell him."

Emma said crying. "Oh my god, Emma sweetie you're right." Mary Margaret said as she hugged Emma tightly. "Em we can go to Whale and ask if there is some way we can find out who the father is before it's too late, and you should tell Killian, after we know who and all that so he can punch this asshole in his nuts."

Regina said with an evil laugh that made Emma smile. "Careful Gina you evil is showing." Mary Margaret said laughing. "Come on let's get back to our men. By the way if they want to know just tell them it's our secret and they can go fuck themselves, well I'd rather have Robin fuck me though so, tell them that they can fuck you in stead." Regina said while pulling Emma off the bed and guiding Emma and Mary Margaret towards the living room.

"Did you have a nice chat, My queen." Robin asked as Regina walked in to the living room with her friends in tow. "Meghh." All three of them exclaimed before sitting down next to their loved ones. "So I think we or you should go to Whale tomorrow to check." Regina said hinting to her ulterior motive.

"Yeah I think we should go tomorrow, Killy Bear do you mind if Gina and Mary Margaret are there? I don't mind if the guys come too but I want them there." Emma said with a pleading look while staring at Killian. "Sure Swan, I'm sure that even if I said no they would be there so..." Killian whispered loudly so everyone could still hear.

Emma yawned "Maybe you should go home and sleep. I don't know about you but I'm tired as fuck." Emma said. "Speaking of you up for it?" Emma whispered to Killian. "With you always, Love."

"Good night, Emmy. We'll see you tomorrow, send us a message to tell us what time and we'll be there." Regina said before she and Emma hauled Emma in for a big hug. "Call us if you need anything babe." Mary Margaret said. Emma simply nodded. "G'night all, we'll see you tomorrow at the hospital. I got to take this one to bed, it's been a long day. I hope you can find your way out and home safely." Killian said while pulling Emma in close.

"Night night, little sis." David said as he kissed Emma's forehead and he gave Killian a small hug before he turned to the hall to go down the stairs.

"Night, Hun. Night Killy." Mary Margaret said as she laughed at the face Emma made because of the name she gave Killian.

"Good night, mate, take care of her." Robin said as he glanced at Regina.

"Night, Swannie and Hookie the Cookie." Regina said as she blowed them a kiss.

"C'mon, Love let's get you to bed. You're tired today has been a long day." Killian said as he kissed her her crown and pulled her towards the bedroom.

Killian helped Emma undress seeing she was almost too tired to stand. "Arms up, Emma Jones." Killian said while trying to pull off her shirt. Then he unhooked her bra before he moved down to pull off her jeans. He unbuttoned them before he pushed Emma back carefully so he could easily pull off her jeans. "Do you want one of my shirts that you stole or are you going to sleep in your undies tonight?" Killian asked after he got undressed, still wearing his boxers. "No shirt just you." Emma mumbled while pulling the covers over her body. "Of course Swan, I'll be here for as long as you'll have me." He said getting under the covers pulling Emma into him. "Killy I think we need to talk, but before I tell you I want you to know I love you and I would never do anything or try to hurt you." Emma said while looking at Killian. "And I with you. Love, as long as you're not breaking up with me I'm fine." Killian said while getting slightly worried.

"Well when I went to talk with the girls I thought of the fact that pregnancy tests won't say you're pregnant until you are two weeks pregnant and we have only been together since yesterday. And I haven't had sex with anyone since you know who and that was like 6 years ago, and I don't recall having sex with anyone in the last month which means I probably got drugged and raped. And that means that this is not our child it's an unknown man and mine child. I'm sorry to put this on you I understand if you want to leave me." Emma said while starting to cry.

"Hey, hey Love calm down it's okay. We can figure this out and of course I won't leave you. I've waited all these years to be here and you being pregnant with some creep's child because you got drugged and raped against your will won't make me run. Besides My Love that's bad form and I don't do bad form. And I love you with all my heart and I would be honored to raise this child as my one if you'd let me." Killian said before pulling her closer than ever.

"But wouldn't it bother you if we have a child who won't resemble to you but to me and some dude? The girls and I were going to ask Whale when we can do a DNA test to see who this guy is. There is a chance that uhm Neal could be the father, there were rumors that he was in town about a month ago. If he his I will get an abortion, that for sure." Emma said sobbing.

"Emma Ruth Swan Jones, I will stand by you and your choice and I'll be by your side through everything forever. I would go to the end of the world for you, or time." Killian said while trying to calm her. Listening to Emma's breathing he heard she fell asleep.

"Good night My beautiful Fiancée." He said while kissing her temple before he dozed off himself.

Emma woke up very nauseated, in fact the most she'd ever been. She couldn't even count to 3 before she crawled out of bed and ran to the bathroom as fast as she could. She emptied her stomach, which didn't have a lot of contents, because she hadn't eaten since yesterday night before she last puked.

Just after Emma got up Killian started tossing and turning looking for Emma in their bed. "Swan, where are you?" He said with a quiet voice. As he remembered what happened the night before, he opened his eyes to scan the room.

"My Love, are you okay?" Killian said when he walked into the bathroom, seeing Emma lying in a little ball on the floor.

"Jesus babe you gave me a heart attack. No, I just can't stop puking but there's nothing to puke out." Emma said getting up and embracing the left side of Killian as tight as she could.

"Come on Jones let's get you washed up and back to bed, you and the baby need to rest." Killian said walking over to the sink to get a glass of water. "I'll just shower so I can get al these grossnesses of my body." Emma said before taking off her panties. "Well Love if you need anything I'll be on the other side of the 'glass' wall of the shower admiring the view of my favorite woman in this world, my beautiful Swan Princess." He said while grinning and sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

"Killy can you help me? I can't reach my back." Emma said turning to him with a sad face. Seeing his eyes that were mesmerized with her she couldn't stop smiling. "I would be bad form if I didn't, just curious if you need my help now, how did you do it before... Well us?" Killian said shimmying out of his boxers and getting into the shower. "Well babe there is something called a loofah and some of the have a stick in it so you can reach your back. I have mine right there." Emma said pointing towards the tub. "Well thank you Mrs. Jones. I am honored to be chosen first." He said kissing her back.

Emma turned to him for the first time since the moment he he was taking off his boxers. She was slightly surprised to see his erection, seeing he hadn't said anything even when she was taunting him while in the shower. "Babe why didn't you tell me about your big friend down there, I can help you if you want me to." Emma said slowly stroking his member.

"Oh god Swan the thing you do to me. Do you know if it's okay if I fuck you hard against the wall?" Killian said moaning. "Well we fucked yesterday and that felt amazing and we'll go to Whale later today and he'll tells us if it's okay. But for now I'm a woman with needs that only a devilishly handsome man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes can fulfill." Emma said letting go of his member and pulling him to the wall.

"Oh my god Killy right there." Emma yelled while Killian pounded in to her. "You almost there because I am and the lady needs to be satisfied first." Killian said winking to Emma. "Yes, fuck I'm there just a few more, oh my god fuck." Emma said as she came. After Killian came he slowed down to ride out Emma's waves of her orgasm. "I fucking love you so much Killy." Emma panted.

"Let's get out of the shower , I think the water's... Yup it's cold. Let's get you back to bed, Love." Killian chuckled. "Why do I have to go back to bed? Shouldn't we be going to the hospital in a few?" Emma questioned. "Swan, it's like 5.30 Am. I bet that not even 25% of Storybrooke is even awake." Killian said breaking their bubble by opening the shower door stepping out to grab two towels. "Do you want anything to eat to drink?" Killian said wrapping a towel around his Swan.

"I'd love some coffee, no food it'll just come out in a matter of hours." Emma said drying herself with her towel. "Okay a hot cocoa and a PB&J coming up love." Killian said as he walked out of the bathroom towards the kitchen with his towel wrapped around his hips. "What no I don't want hot cocoa I want coffee and I said no food." Emma said walking towards the kitchen.

"Love you're pregnant and a hard working woman, which means you can't have coffee so I'll give you cocoa and you'll have the PB&J because you need to eat and don't give me the I'll puke it out shit because you need to eat something because you'll probably insist on jogging tomorrow and I don't want my Fiancée starving before she's my wife and the mother of my children and in fact I just don't want anything bad to happen to her because I'm that selfish." Killian said walking to the fridge to grab the whipped cream.

"Okay now that you've eaten and had a hot cocoa I think you should sleep, Love. We have like 4 hours until the hospital opens, so we should sleep because we could use it." Killian said pulling the covers over them. "Sure, but can you text Whale to ask him if we can come in around 10.30 am for a pregnancy test... Well something related to pregnancies."

"Sleep well My Love, and if you don't feel well don't hesitate to wake me even if you think that I look super cute or whatever. You know I will know if you don't tell me right away because I can't sleep without you next to me, and I won't get angry but I'll get pissed off. You are not in this alone okay Love." Killian said caressing her cheek.

"Killian wake up!" Emma yelled being on the verge of throwing up. "Okay I'm up. Let's go to the bathroom." He said rubbing his eyes.

"Whipped cream, bread, seem familiar, Swan?" Killian said holding back her hair. "Just shut up I told you I'd throw up again." Emma grumbled. "But look on the bright side, Love you woke us up with perfect timing. It's 10 am." Killian laughed looking at the clock. "Isn't that fucking great,-" Emma said turning away from the toilet towards Killian "that doesn't change the fact that I have a huge tummy ache." Emma whined. "Come here love, come sit on me lap I'll bring you to our bedroom and then we can get dressed, well you can get dressed I don't have all of my clothes here yet, I have the ones you stole but that are mostly shirts and no pants so same pants and I'll wear your favorite shirt that belongs to me". Killian said as he carried Emma to their bedroom bridal style.

"I texted Gina and Mary that they'll have to be there around 10.30 ish." Emma said putting on her socks. "Are you certain that this is my shirt it doesn't seem like my style, it's baby pink and has a unicorn walking on a rainbow on it? It's not that I hate pink or unicorns or rainbows but I usually have plain shirts or shirts with superhero signs on them." Killian questioned. "Maybe I bought it because it would look cute on you but I never gave it because it would be weird if your best friend randomly bought you a shirt right? So I kept it myself and wore it when I fantasizes about your big dick drilling me trough. You don't want to know how many times I came wearing that shirt, by simply thinking and fantasizing about you and you fucking me." Emma whispered. "Well Swan it's mine now and now it's my turn to cum by just thinking about you and about fucking you and actually with you really fucking my brains out.-" Looking down on the giant bulge in his pants and looking back up at Emma he said "Emma I just got turned on by you talking about masturbating and cuming over and over by thinking about us and by you just you the love of my life and if you'll excuse me I have to go to the fridge to get some ice cubes because if I do something else we'll be late." Killian said leaving the room and going to the fridge. He got some ice cubes and dropped them down his pants. "Oi fuck that's cold. Let's go Em."

"It's your appointment and you're the ones who are fucking late." Regina said as Emma and Killian entered the maternity unit. "We had some nausea to deal with." Killian simply said. "Let's not keep Whale waiting any longer,-" Mary Margaret said pushing Emma and Killian in the direction of Whale's office. "We'll be out here just call us if you need us. Good luck, wait Em did you tell him?" Mary Margaret whispered the last part in Emma's ear. "Yeah I did and he loves me and will stand by me and he knows it's not my fault." Emma whispered back. "Okay, bye see you whenever." Killian said pulling Emma into the office.

"Hello Emma, Killian if you would follow me to the examine room we can get started." Victor said walking into a side door that led to a smaller examine room. "Okay Emma, Miss Swan first I want to do a test and if it's positive we can do a sonogram to see how far along you are. So can you go down the hall to urinate in this cup so we can test it that would be wonderful." Victor said handing her a plastic cup.

~about 5 minutes later~

"Here you go" Emma said knowing she was already pregnant.

"Congratulations Miss Swan you are pregnant. Now we can do the sonogram. So if you'd take a seat in the chair and lift up your shirt." Victor said opening cabinets looking for the gel. "This may be cold." Victor said squeezing the gel onto her flat stomach. "Is it bad for the baby if we have intercourse?" Killian asked. "No it doesn't effect the fetus. So yes you can have sex." Victor said calmly.

"You are now about a month pregnant so that means the baby is about the size of a poppyseed. Have you been feeling nauseous? That'll disappear completely in a month or 2 it could earlier but seeing your job as sheriff you deal with a lot of stress and that makes you nauseous." Victor said wiping he gel off of her belly. "When can we do a DNA test on the baby because I don't recall having sexual intercourse in the last few years, well minus the past few days so... And 4 weeks ago there were rumors of my asshole of an ex boyfriend being in town and I'd rather not have his child." Emma said truthfully.

"In the 10th week we can do a test that is 99.99 percent accurate but the further along you are the more accurate they become." Victor explained. "Well then I'd like to schedule an paternity test in 6 weeks, I think I can get a hair of his from his father's house. So we'll see you next time Whale." Emma said as she hopped out of the chair. "Until next time, Mr. Jones and Miss Swan." Victor said as they left his office.

"Calm down M&M not a lot happened all he did was tell us that I was indeed pregnant and that the baby was the size of a poppyseed as I'm 4 weeks pregnant right now and that we can do that test when I'm 10 weeks pregnant. No Dave, Robin don't ask me about the test please let your girlfriends tell you or ask Killy to but I'm too hungry to at the moment. Come on babe we're going to Granny's for a grilled cheese and onion rings, you are all welcome to join us." Emma stated before pulling Killian towards the exit.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

I'm leaving for survival camp Tuesday so I might post later than normally (every week)

* * *

 **Chapter 5.** **The Move**

"Enjoy your onion rings, Love? Your grilled cheese will be here soon." Killian said as Emma leaned deeper into his side. "You know what maybe we can take our grilled cheeses to the station. I need to

finish some paperwork." Emma said. "Sure love that's fine by me, but not too long you need to go home and rest with your morning sickness and being pregnant and all it's a wonder that no one has locked you in the house yet." Killian chuckled. "Speaking of house, when are you moving in or when are the both of us moving out?" Emma questioned. "We can start looking for a house fit for the Jones family when ever you want." Killian said kissing her temple. "I'll tell Granny that we want the grilled cheeses to go." Emma said walking over to Granny

"You know Love maybe I should grab some clothes seeing I only have shirts at your place." Killian said grabbing a newspaper from the machine. "Our place, it's yours too now, and why don't you bring all you me stuff from Dave's apartment, I know it's mostly your clothes because the rest is on the Jolly." Emma mentioned. "You know what Swan you're right. I'll stop by Dave's and gather my stuff and I'll see you at the station or home whichever suits you." Killian said as they strolled through Main Street. "I'll see you home I'm kinda tired, but hurry cuz I don't want to have a cold grilled cheese or eat it without you." Emma said. "Of course Emmy I won't be long, and have a look at the houses maybe just maybe we can find the perfect one today." Killian said as he handed her the news paper and kissed her on her crown.

"Swan, can you open up, I still don't have a key." Killian spoke through the intercom as he pounded on the door. 'Should I call her, she might be asleep or something is wrong.' Killian thought as he clicked on Emma's number.

"Hello?" Emma said with a sleepy voice.

"Hey Love are you okay?" Killian said immediately calming down to the sound of her voice.

"Yeah of course, but I miss you, where are you?" Emma mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"Well Swan I'm glad to inform you that I missed you too, and I'm outside because I forgot to take the spare spare key that you said you were going to give me 2 years ago but you forgot." Killian laughed.

"Fuck really babe? I'll be down in a sec." Emma said as she wrapped the comforter around herself and slowly walked towards the stairs.

"Calm down Love I was fine with waiting till you woke up, and not by your fiancé who loves you more than you could possibly imagine." Killian whispered.

"Well then I'd say turn around and look at the woman who's the happiest woman alive and wants you to come in and warm up her grilled cheese." Emma chuckled and then hung up.

Killian turned around and ran for Emma even though he had seen her like half an hour ago, and kissed her. "Would you mind helping me with my bags milady?" Killian asked. "It will if you can hurry up, I am hungry." Emma grumped.

Dropping the last 3 bags of clothes in the hallway. "Grilled cheese! Grilled cheese!" Emma cheered as she followed killed to the kitchen.

"One grilled cheese for the love of my life." Killian said as he walked over to where Emma was sitting. "Oh god what is that stench?" Emma asked. "I don't know what you're talking about Love all I smell is Cheddar and American cheese." Killian could barely finish the sentence before Emma ran to the bathroom.

"Emma, are you okay?" Killian asked as he ran after Emma to the bathroom. "Yeah I think so it's just the morning sickness at 4 Pm." Emma sighed as she went back to puking her brains out. "Calm down Jones I'll take care of you, all you need to do right now is empty your stomach." Killian said as he held her hair back.

"Let's get the comforter and get you back to bed." Killian said after cleaning her up and flushing the toilet. Emma merely nodded. "Go to bed I'll grab the comforter I'll be there in a sec." Killian said as he walked in the opposite direction.

"Are you cold Love, I can turn up the heat." Killian said as he placed the comforter at her feet as she was huddled up in a blanket burrito in their blanket. "Or you can join me, I fall asleep quicker with my Killy Bear next to me." Emma said with pleading eyes. "How can I say no to you?" Killian said as he pulled off his clothes but leaving on his boxers and got into bed next to Emma. "Have I told you how much I love you lately?" Emma said as she snuggled deeper into Killian's chest. "I can't seem to recall Love would you please enlighten me?" Killian whispered. "Well I love you more than anything in all the realms, well maybe chocolate uhm... Nope you still win but it's a close second but you shouldn't be worried babe I'd go to the end of the world or time for you too." Emma said as she drifting away thinking of what their future would be like not knowing he did the same thing.

* * *

~ few days later ~

Emma woke up, not from morning sickness for once, but from Killian missing. Her head wasn't on his chest and she didn't feel him anywhere near her.

She slowly opened her eyes to confirm her suspicions, he wasn't there. She got up and wrapped herself in the comforter, "Apparently that's my habit now." Emma thought as she walked towards the kitchen to find Killian baking pancakes.

"I didn't know this was included in the package." Emma giggled walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his middle. "Would you expect me to do anything else now that you're pregnant, I mean if you weren't you'd be doing this for yourself and I'd still be sleeping." Killian said before turning around and lifting her op on to the countertop to kiss her. "Easy there tiger you're forgetting the pancakes. And I have to be at work in half an hour." Emma mumbled against his lips.

"So you can eat pancakes without puking today, Love?" Killian asked stuffing a piece of pancake in his mouth. "Yeah seems so, I didn't wake up nauseous." Emma said. "Well then maybe I should just be out of bed before you wake up." Killian snickered. "Nope I won't have that for the next 4 or maybe 30 months. I need my Killy." Emma claimed. "Well if the lady insists." Killian surrendered.

"Have you picked your co sheriff yet for when you're on maternity leave?" Regina asked as she went to sit down on the other side of Emma's desk. "Regina!" Mary Margaret scowled. "No I haven't yet I'm stuck between David and Killy and I might not even keep this kid." Emma stated. "Sweetie are you sure you would do the abortion even if it's Neal's?" Mary Margaret asked. "Well I for sure don't want to start the beginning of the happiest part of my life fucked over by my crazy manipulative ex. And Killy stands by my choice and if I do keep it he'll be there. But I don't want our first child not to resemble him. I want that kid to have something of both of us." Emma sighed. "Thank you Emma for telling us, but back to the sheriff thing. Why can't you choose?" Regina laughed. "Well with Killy, I know he'd do what I asked but if I were to have the baby is also want him home with me. David on the other hand, would do what he thinks is best as the stubborn ass he can be sometimes but I wouldn't need him home, I mean I'd like you all to come over once in awhile but he wouldn't have to be there 24/7." Emma said. "David's not a stubborn ass he just likes to go his own way." Mary Margaret said slightly offended.

"Well now it's confirmed when you go on maternity leave Killian will be sheriff until you're a week from your due date and then David will fill in until you're ready to let Killian go." Regina stated as she wrote it down. "Yup, now we just got to tell David and Graham." Emma mentioned. "Wait why tell Graham?" Mary Margaret asked. "Well ever since I took over his position as sheriff and he became my deputy he's been trying to get me to leave or something. He's still pissed that I didn't like him in that way, we all know why." Emma laughed. "He can suck it, it doesn't concern him." Regina quickly yelled.

"Hey Dave thanks for coming to the station so quickly." Emma said as David entered her office. "I was patrolling the town before I got your text. Sup?" Dave asked. "Well I wanted to talk to you about my maternity leave, or who would be the fill in sheriff when I leave in fact. I'd like you to fill in for Killy when I'm off and close to my due date, if now or in ten years you're the fill in fill in sheriff. Would you do that for me?" Emma asked. "Of course I'd do anything for my little sis." David said kissing her head.

* * *

~ about 5 weeks into the future ~

Emma woke up from the sound of her phone. She picked it up and said: "hey who's this?"

"Hey Swannie it's Gina."

"Hey Gina why are you calling me at nine am on a Saturday?"

"You know your appointment is in like an hour, right Em."

"Appointment what appointment."

"you know the one where you're going to find out who's the father of your kid."

"Fuck I thought that was a dream, so Killian isn't the one who fucked till I couldn't walk?"

"Well he probably did Ems but there is a 99.9999 to infinity percent chance he isn't the father, you got pregnant like a month before you two did. Remember?"

" yup it's coming back, so what time is the appointment exactly?"

"Ten thirty, we'll see you then."

"sure bye."

Emma turned around to find Killian still asleep next to her. "Let's have some fun while I still can." Emma said to herself as she pulled down his boxers and taking off her knickers. She rubbed her slightly swollen belly before dropping her body down on to his full length and moving her hips.

Killian woke up to find two emerald green eyes staring in to his and his suspicions of the night before were confirmed, she would try to fuck him before he was even awake. "Good morning Swan, glad to see you helped yourself." He said slowly rocking his hips into hers. "Fuck Killian Jones you feel so good but you'd feel better if you'd speed up a little." Emma said. She gasped at his sudden speed. "Oh fuck this feels so good." They both moaned.

"God I really needed that fuck." Emma exclaimed as they were getting dressed. "That I can't deny, but we need to be at the hospital in 10 minutes so I say lets go." Killian said as he pushed Emma out of their bedroom.

"Okay miss Swan, mister Jones I'm happy to inform you that the DNA sample you gave me wasn't a match with the child's DNA. What we could find out was that the child has blood type AB and you miss Swan have blood type A so that means the father has blood type B. We have a Storybrooke database that you can look through This list contains the Storybrooke men with blood type B, if you would have a look maybe a familiar face or something you can ask them for a DNA sample and we can check again. I'll leave you two to it. I'll be in the break room and I'll be back shortly.

"I have blood type B, Swan, maybe luck was on our side but we both don't recall it happening." Killian said with his eyes full of hope. "Okay you'll do the DNA test when Whale comes back and all we have to do is have hope.

"So have you found a possible match?" Whale asked walking back into the room.

"We think Killian maybe the father. He would like to do the test now." Emma said as soon as possible.

"Well Mr and Mrs Jones I'm happy to inform you that Killian's DNA matched the baby's DNA, which means that you're both the biological parents of the child." Victor said with a wink pointing at Emma's ring.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N 

Survival camp was pure fucking hell it was hot and we had to walk all day long. Glad it's over.

Fuck I just realized that I made a mistake with the blood type thing ( I'm not an expert at all) but well just ignore that...

All rights belong to A&E but I'm just taking their character out to play.

 **Chapter 6.** **Cravings**

"And did you find out who the father is?" Regina said as soon as she saw Emma and Killian. "That we did, right Love. But how shall we tell them, we don't know the whole story ourselves." Killian said looking down at Emma. "Well we'll tell them and maybe they can help us figure it out." Emma said leaning into Killian's chest.

"We're keeping the baby. Neal isn't the father he doesn't have the same DNA. But the baby has blood type AB which means the father has blood type B, then Vic showed us a list with Storybrooke men with blood type B..." Emma trailed off. "And I have blood type B so we did a test with my DNA and it was a match. And we were hoping you could help us find out how that happened." Killian filled in.

"Oh my god, you guy that's wonderful news, except the we don't know how part." Mary Margaret exclaimed pulling them both in for a hug.

\- after hugs and kisses were shared Emma started to get hungry -

"Are my Swan princesses hungry?" Killian asked smiling with his hand on Emma's swollen abdomen. "Expecting a daughter now are we?" David said grinning. "How are you so sure it's a girl, it could be a boy, you still have to wait to find out the gender right?" Robin asked.

"Well I think that it's cute that Killian knows that you'll get a girl Em. But what do you think it is." Mary Margaret asked. "I honestly don't know. I mean a little girl is cute and I know Killy wants as many little Swan princesses as possible but I would kinda want a little Captain Jones. And yes I... well we are hungry." Emma answered.

"Where do you want to for lunch?" Regina asked walking towards the exit of the hospital. "Uhm I want ice cream, I think. So let's go to 'Any Given Sundae.'"

\- at any given sundae -

"I'd like a raspberry and rocky road sundae." Emma said after a few minutes. "Congrats Emma that'll be right up. what would you want?" Ingrid asked the others.

"Is the ice cream to your liking, Love?" Killian said. "Yeah it's just what I needed." Emma said as she ate a spoonful.

"Okay, now that they're a bit ahead of us we can talk, I want to make a box where all the people of Storybrooke put in a card with the gender, name, weight, height and date of birth. And then we'll show Em and Killian after birth." David suggested. "Oh something like a ballot?" Regina filled in. "Yeah, and we'll put it in Granny's so everyone can participate and whoever gets it right wins something." Mary Margaret said.

"I think that this is a great idea." Emma suddenly said with a toothy grin. "Em you weren't supposed to hear that!" Robin said. "Well we want to make this more appealing for the four of you, the couple that is the most accurate will become the godparents. We wouldn't be able to choose without hurting two of you." Killian said.

"Guys I need to pee, and I want a hot cocoa." Emma said as they walked past Granny's. "sure maybe we can get some cake to celebrate and ask Granny if she's okay with the ballot idea." Regina said.

"I'm abducting Killy he's coming with me." Emma said while pulling Killian towards the hallway. When they entered the hall she didn't waist any time before crashing their lips together in a hungry kiss. "You didn't need to pee did you?" Killian chuckled. "Nope just wanted to kiss you." Emma laughed. "Come on let's go back." Killian said encircling her waist.

\- walking towards Emma and Killian's apartment -

"So when are you guys moving into you new house?" Mary Margaret asked suddenly. "Soon, after we paint the nursery, we're still uncertain about the color, Killian wants pink but there is a fifty fifty percent chance that it's a boy and then he'll sleep in a pink bedroom." Emma responded. "Well why don't you paint the room yellow, it works for both boy and girl and it your favorite color Ems." Regina said. "Okay yellow it is!" Killian said.

~ time jump to week 32 of the pregnancy ~

"Swan, you have to wake up it's almost 4.30 pm and the family is coming over soon." Killian said trying to wake Emma. "You can go to the kitchen and start on dinner I'll be here." Emma mumbled. "I know you'll be here, Love but this is the first time the family will see our new house." Killian responded. "They've been here before." Emma said turning around. "Yeah but now it's finished every room is done." Killian said pulling Emma up.

"Come love just put on a pair of pants and one of my shirts, I don't care if you think it looks shabby, you'll always look divine." Killian said grabbing some clothes.

"So what are we making for dinner?" Emma said as Killian helped her down the stairs. "Well wouldn't you like to know." Killian said as the reached the bottom of the stairs before he got down and kissed her very pregnant belly. "Yeah because he's hungry." Emma said. "On the contrary my Love I think it's you who is hungry not our little girl." Killian said pulling her to the kitchen. "Boy we're having a son not a daughter is sure if it." Emma said stubbornly. "Love I wouldn't say that she tells me otherwise every night and morning." Killian laughed.

"Okay I'll spill the beans: for dinner we have Mexican, tacos and burritos, and as dessert we have my homemade cheesecake with s'mores on top, because that's what you craved this morning." Killian said pulling Emma in for a hug with her back to his chest and his hands on her baby bump.

"Take a seat I'll be right back with dinner." Killian said says he walked back to the kitchen. "How has maternity leave treated you Em? I know I asked you yesterday but I don't care." Mary Margaret asked. "It's fine but he's been moving a lot lately." Emma said "SHE." Regina and Killian responded immediately.

"So guys when is you wedding happening? You been engaged for almost half a year and there aren't any plans yet." Robin began. "We've been busy with moving and the pregnancy and all, but we'll start planning after she's born, right Love." Killian said looking over at Emma. "Yeah after he's... fuck I think my water just broke... ahhh fuck what ahhhh." Emma suddenly started yelling. "Emma what's going on?" David asked walking over to her taking her hand. "I think she's coming, we need to get to the hospital." Killian said. "Uhm if you could follow us to the hospital and bring 'the bag', it's at the front door, to the hospital. We'll see you there." Killian said as he grabbed his keys and picked Emma up and walked them to his car.

"Hold on Love we're almost there just keep breathing." Killian said as she squeezed his hand while screaming in pain.

"Okay Killian tell me how long have her contractions been going on?" Victor calmly asked. "For about 15 minutes, her water broke just before that." Killian said less calmly.

"Do you want the epidural Emma?" Victor asked. "No I just want this to be over." Emma yelled.

"Emma I need you to breath you're at 9 centimeters that means you're almost there." Victor said.

"Okay 10, you can start pushing, breath in push breath out, got it?" Victor asked. "Yeah," Emma said squeezing Killian's hand.

"Congratulations it's a girl. If the father can come here to cut the umbilical cord." Victor said handing Killian a pair of scissors. "Well done, the nurse will take her to the newborn section and she'll be back shortly." Vic said before the monitors started beeping. "Whale what's going on?" Killian asked running to Emma seeing her motionless. "Get him out of here and bring me doctor Black tell her we have a code green.

"Killian! What are you doing out here." Robin asked as they walked into the maternity ward. "I don't... the machines started beeping and Emma was unconscious and then Whale sent me out of the room and asked for a doctor Black and something with a code green." Killian said pacing around the room.

"Is Emma still in labor?" David asked. "Yes third stage." Killian worried. "Third? That means the baby is already here. But Emma isn't." Mary Margaret said.

"Come Kill sit down and breath, she'll be fine, Em is a warrier she'll make it though." Regina said.

"Mr. Jones! You can go in and see your fiancée, baby's mother, wife, I don't know what." Dr Black said.

"Emma is she okay?" Killian asked. "Go in and see for yourself." Dr Black said before walking away.

"Emma, Love what happened? It happened too fast, I cut the cord and then all of a sudden you were unconscious." Killian said as he ran to her and peppered her face with kisses. "There was a big amount of pain to which Emma passed out and the machine started beeping because her blood pressure dropped but it's nothing to worry about, I think you should tell Emma what the gender is." Whale said before leaving the room.

"Swan I want you to think of a girls name and a boys name and then tell me and then I'll tell you what it's name is. Deal?" Killian said smugly. "Deal!" Emma agreed.

"Uhm. Elizabeth and Liam." Emma said. "Okay I'll go get the baby, should I let the family in or?"Killian asked. "Let them in, I'll tell them the story before you bring me our baby."

"You can go in I'll be back in a few." Killian said as he walked towards the newborn ward.

"Hi I'm Killian Jones, here to pick up my daughter, delivered by Whale, I'd like my baby girl to meet her mother." Killian said to the nurse. "Sure, here is her info, time of birth, weight, height etcetera."

"Hey, I'd like you all to meet: Elizabeth Jones. Second name yet to be determined." Killian said as he reached Emma's bed. "Why yet to be determined?" Emma asked taking her daughter from Killian. "That's up to the family to decide." Killian said pointing at the notepad with Elizabeth's info.

"Okay M&M and Regina what do you think her time of birth is?"

Mary Margaret: "7.48 pm."

Regina: "8.14 pm."

"8.12 so Regina one point for you." Killian said

"What is her weight?"

Regina: "6.3 pounds."

Mary Margaret: "5.8 pounds."

"5.9 pounds so one point Mary Margaret." Killian said

"Last one what's her height?

Mary Margaret: "19 inch."

Regina: "20 inch."

"Well congratulations Mary Margaret and David you are Lizzy's godparents. And her full name is: Elizabeth Regina Jones." Killian said sitting down next to Emma who was playing with their daughter.

"Let's go home Killy, I'm tire and I want the s'mores cheesecake." Emma whispered just a bit too loud. "S'mores cheesecake?! We're coming." Regina said as soon as she heard it.

"Let's take you home little Love." Killian says to his daughter who's sleeping in his arms.

"Home sweet home baby girl." Killian said as he walked through the door. "Babe I'm gonna take a shower, the girls and I'll be back in 20 minutes or so, could you but Lizzy in the crib?" Emma said as she turned to him. "I love you, promise you'll never scare me like that again? Killian said as Emma nodded before kissing her. "I love you too see you in a few." Emma said as she turned away.

"So Gina why did you want to talk privately?" Emma asked as they helped her undress. "What would you say if I told you that Lizzy will have a friend in a few months?" Regina said quietly. "Oh my God are you serious Gina?" Mary Margaret exclaimed. As Emma said " I would hug you but I'm quite nasty so I'll hug you after I shower."

"So how far along are you?" Emma asked scrubbing her body. "14 weeks, but I didn't find out until today." Regina answered. "What how?" Mary Margaret asked. "Well I've been busy with the elections of becoming the mayor and I've had a lot of stress so that was what I blamed it on but this morning I thought why not check to be sure. So I bought a clear blue test and it told me 14 weeks." Regina said.

"Does Robin know?" Emma asked getting out of the shower feeling somewhat clean.

"No I haven't told him yet I'm afraid that he's not ready." Regina said. "We'll tell him together okay Gina. He needs to know." Emma said walking into the walk in closet to grab Killian's pink unicorn shirt and a pair of sweatpants and undies. "Ever since Emma told us she was pregnant I have wanted to be pregnant and Dave and I have tried but so far no success yet, I think.

"You should just hold Lizzy, I don't think Killy and I even fucked because wow he's a Greek god I swear I could never forget him fucking me. But I got pregnant none the less." Emma laughs

"Let's go down stairs so you can tell your boyfriend you're pregnant and you can cuddle my baby and I can eat my cheesecake." Emma laughs as she bounces down the stairs.

"Hey babe you got my cake?" Emma said as she picked Lizzy and handed her to Mary Margaret. "Take a seat and I'll slice the cake." Killian said as he walked in with the cake, plates and cutlery.

Regina sat huddled up next to Robin on the couch Mary Margaret sat at the foot of the couch between David's legs with Lizzy in her arms while Killian cut the cake Emma walked to the cabinet in the corner of the room and grabbed the rum and 4 glasses.

"Why 4 glasses?" Killian asked as he handed around plates with cheesecake. Emma went to sit on his lap. "Well uhm well M&M if you would enlighten us..."

"Okay that explains 1 glass why 2. Regina?" Robbin asked suddenly quiet.

"Well mate glad I'm not far behind." Robin said patting Killian on his back.

"Well I'm glad you're all trying or pregnant but I'm not starting number 2 for at least half a year." Emma stated eating her s'mores cheesecake.

A/N

Comments and follows are appreciated, coming closer to season 6 and to the end of this story 1 or 2 more chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

Sorry y'all I was originally planning on making this a few chapters longer but circumstances changed so...

I want to give you an end to the story, because there is a 90% chance I have to give up my phone, iPad, internet, computer, life privileges because I had a sleepover with 4 of my good friends and A. We made a huge mess B. We kept my parents up all night C. I had an attitude towards my family, which they didn't like it D. I lost my IPad charger, which doesn't even belong to me, it's my dad's and none of my friends took it by accident or so they say and it's nowhere to be found and that means I have to buy a new one from Apple and that will cost me 50€/55$.

I don't know about you but for a 14 year old with no income that's just pure fucking hell

Thanks for reading my rant, on to the story.

* * *

 **Chapter 7.** **Henry**

~ approximately 4 and a half years into the future ~ •beginning of October•

Killian and Emma,

Happily married for about 4 years now.

Elizabeth Regina Jones, born on March 13th, is a hyper but stubborn 4 year old with golden blond curls like her mother and bright blue eyes like her father, best friends with Roland.

Liam Alexander Jones, is the youngest member of the Jones family, born on September 25th, he has devilishly handsome black hair like his father and his mother's emerald green eyes, is now a week old.

Robin and Regina,

Married a week after they found out Regina was pregnant, (because Cora insisted)

Roland John Locksley, born on September 3rd, hyperactive when he's with Lizzy, has dark brown hair like his father and dark brown eyes like his mother.

Rose Maria Locksley, born on January 1st, black hair like her mother and blue eyes and one of them is half brown. Almost a year old.

Mary Margaret and David,

Apparently got married in Vegas when they were in college.

Ava Hope and Ruby Olivia Nolan, born June 24th, quiet, always together, dark blond hair like their father but Jade green eyes like their mother.

The past few years were amazing all of their children were healthy, grew up safe. Regina became mayor, David Co-sheriff, Killian and Robin bought The Rabbit Hole, but Killian still worked at the station so he could be close with his Swan at all time.

Every Tuesday and Thursday they'd all get together and have dinner at someone's house or the dinner, every Friday the adults would hire Granny to babysit the children and go out for drinks, or they'd sit in the lounge of one of their houses and chat over booze while all Elizabeth, Roland, Ava and Ruby slept upstairs in the guest room and the babies sleeping in a crib in the side room.

~ Monday afternoon October 3rd~

"Hey babe, how was work?" Emma whispered while waddling over to him, because of having Liam on her shoulder and her still slightly swollen abdomen. "Mommy!" Elizabeth exclaimed dropping her teddy bear and running over to Emma. "Hey Sweetie, try to whisper your baby brother is sleeping." Emma said as she kneeled down to kiss her daughter and to let Lizzy give her brother a soft kiss on his head.

"Hey Love, sorry for the wait I was parking the car and that one wanted to see her mommy. Shall I get started on dinner?" Killian said pointing accusingly at his daughter. "No need I made dinner... well I made something and it edible so suck it up and deal with it because I'm still learning how to cook." Emma said walking towards the dining room and laying Liam down in the crib.

"Work was okay but boring without you there to amuse me Swan. Lizzy, tell you mum what you found out to day." Killian said reaching over the table to take Emma's hand in his. "Well I found out today that Rollie's mommy and daddy and sister's names all start with a R, there is uncle Robin Aunt Gina but she told me that her name was actually Regina, like my middle name, and Rose. Isn't that not funny." Elizabeth said with her adorable half Irish half American accent, just before the doorbell rang.

"I'll check on Liam while you see who's at the door?" Emma said after a second.

"Aye, Love." Killian said getting up and walking to the front door while Emma walked for the crib.

"I'm looking for Emma Swan" the guest says

"Swan there's a lad here looking for you." Killian say knowing she'll hear him and he won't wake Liam. "Liz wait here for a sec don't move your hands are covered in sauce." Emma said as she left the room.

"Hello, do I know you?" Emma said as she walked up to the front door with Liam to her shoulder. "No, well yeah, maybe, not really, are you Emma Swan?" The guest asks. "Yeah that sort of, it's Emma Jones now though but that's okay." Emma said slightly confused. "My name is Henry, and I'm your son." He said looking at Liam.

"Swan? I thought it was a closed adoption." Killian whispered quietly enough so Henry wouldn't hear. "I'm sorry I should have called or let you know I was going to drop by." Henry says turning around. "Hey kid, why do t you come in, we were having dinner we can add a plate." Emma says before she knows it.

"Here take a seat, uhm you've met Killian, my husband this is Liam our son he's a week old," Emma says pointing at Liam before she puts him in crib. "This is our daughter Elizabeth, she's 4 and she needs to wash her hands before she can have dessert." Emma says before walking out of the room with Lizzy to wash her hands.

"Mommy are you coming?" Lizzy says walking away from the bathroom. "Yeah Ik be there in a few, I just need a minute." Emma says taking a few deep breaths before following Elizabeth.

"So Henry tell us, why did you decide to stop by? Did something happen or?" Emma said afraid of what he might say. "I came by because I had a foster family here in Maine, but the mother and father were terrible people and then an other kid there told me how I could find my birthmother and I don't know, I shouldn't have come, I don't know what I was thinking, that maybe I was the missing piece of your puzzle but I can see that your happily married with two adorable kids. I should just go. I'm sorry for barging in." Henry said getting out of his chair and walking towards the door.

"Henry wait I can't let you back into the system, that's just pure, Liz cover your ears, fucking hell that system and no kid should have to live that way." Emma said pulling Henry in for a hug. "Kid you can stay for as long as you want, hell you can even move in, we've had an empty room since we moved in and we never knew what to do with it." Emma said looking at Killian for a split second to see what he thought about it, not seeing a specific state she settled for okay. "Emma you have two kids to take care of I can't let you take care of me too." Henry sighed clinging more and more to Emma in their hug. "Henry, she's still your mother and she knows what is best for you, even if she wasn't there for the first 15 years of your life." Killian said standing close but not hugging them until Elizabeth came by and pulled him towards her mother and the stranger who she thought was really nice.

"So kid tell me how are you so forgiving, I know if I'd meet my birth parents the first thing I'd do is punch them in their face." Emma said. "Emma I did my research, I know you were 18, you were in jail at the time and you were told I had the perfect couple waiting for me, you didn't know that the mother would die when I was 10 and that the father couldn't handle it alone. You were trying to give me my best chance." Henry said snuggling closer into Emma's side trying to suppress a yawn. "Kid first things first I felt that yawn, you can stop calling me Emma and you can call me what ever you want, you know like 'mom' and all you need to do is say the word and you're part of this and a bigger family, I know you have questions but we have time.

"Son, this is your room till you are an official part of this family. do you need any clothes or anything I noticed you didn't have a bag or any thing." Killian said walking towards the walk in closet down the hall. "No these are all I have." Henry says pointing at what he's wearing. "No need to worry, we can buy you some more and new things Wednesday after I come home from work." Killian says open opening some drawers grabbing some boxers a few shirt, making sure not to grab the pink unicorn shirt, some pants and a few pair of socks. "Son would you mind opening the wooden closet in the hallway and grabbing a few towels in case you want to shower." Henry does what Killian asks.

Killian drops Henry and his loaned stuff in the guest room and says: "if you need anything Ems and I are down the hall. There is a bathroom connected to your room if you want to shower now or later. There is a computer in your room there is no password on it so feel free to use it, If you need to you know pleasure yourself the only thing you must always do is clear the browser history. I, I think we but right now I can only speak for myself, don't mind if someone jerks off or fucks in this house, as long as you keep it clean, be safe and don't make to much noise. It's okay son we all have needs." Killian finishes with a wink before he closes the door behind him but not fully, leaving it open a little.

"He seems like a sweet lad, Love." Killian says as he walks into their bedroom. "He does even though his father is an asshole. He is just so caring. Babe are you okay with my first child living here? I don't want to send him back to a bunch of sucky foster parents. I can't do that to him." Emma said opening the covers so Killian could slide in. "Of course I'm okay with that Swan, he's nice and he cares about everything and he's part of you and if I recall correctly I once said 'I love every part of you.'" Killian said wrapping Emma in his arms.

"The lad and I are going shopping Wednesday after work. He barely has anything." Killian said holding on to her tightly. "Okay good. I want Henry to feel like this is his home, the place where he's supposed to be. "I told him he could use the computer if he needed it, is it bad form if I told him he could pleasure himself?" Killian asked a bit frightened.

"Well he's a teenage boy, and if I recall correctly boys in their puberty are like bunnies, ready to fuck anything. So it okay I guess." Emma mumbled into his chest.

"Goodnight babe. Love you." Emma whispered as she crawled on top of Killian.

"Love you too my Love." He mumbled as he kissed her crown and pulled her closer to him.

"Morning kid! How did you sleep?" Emma said eating her cereal. "Good, better than the benches I slept on the last few days." Henry said walking over to Emma. "Cereals are in the cabinet next to the free to grab something from the fridge but I advise you not to grab the chocolate puddings because if Lizzy finds out she'll kill you. I can make you an egg or pancakes you name it." Emma said getting up to grab Henry a plate. "Thanks mom." Henry said not knowing he said mom. "You look too adorable in Killy's clothes." Emma said trying to suppress a chuckle.

"Kid, I have four questions: first off, do you want to stay here? Because I will have to call the people of the adoption agency and tell them you're here and maybe tell them you're staying here. Second would you mind if four of my best friends come over for dinner it's sorta a Tuesday tradition. Third do you have any questions about me, Killy or your brother and sister, or need anything? And last I'd like to know what your favorite school subject is." Emma said placing her bowl in the washer. "Well yes I would like to stay here if I may. I don't want to ruin your plans and if you'll let me stay I'd like to meet them. I'd like to know what you and Killian do for a living and you don't have to refer to my half brother and sister as brother and sister to make me feel at home. my favorite subject is English, I want to be a writer in a few years." Henry said eager to learn about his new hopefully ever lasting family. "In this family we do not care about blood relations as long as we love one another we're family. I'm sheriff of Storybrooke but right now I'm on maternity leave so that's why I'm home and a friend who is like my brother, David is filling in for me. Killian owns a bar with Robin and works at the station as deputy during the week and says he wants to make Storybrooke safer but honestly I think he just wants to be near me. And it's good that you like English, you'll get along with Mary Margaret perfectly, she's the high school English teacher. You'll meet David, Robin and M&M tonight." Emma said "wow you're sheriff that's so cool." Henry said amazed.

"Okay kid go online and look at some stuff for your room, prices don't matter we earn most in this town after my best friend Regina, who is the mayor, use the laptop on the coffee table, password is Swan with a capital S. I'll be right back, I'm calling the agency to claim you as my son forever." Emma said with a glimmer in her eyes.

"Done, you're now officially out of the system and back to being my son, the agency will come by in a few weeks to check on us and finalize everything but we'll worry about that later. Show me what you found." Emma said walking back to Henry.

"Kid you don't need to cut anything, if you want a fucking Tesla we'll get you a Tesla. Well maybe not because I'd rather pay for your college then get you a cool car. So you're getting an iPad and a MacBook and mine or Killy's iPhone 6s I think Killy's because his is gray and mine is pink and I don't need a new phone but I think Killy would like the new black iPhone 7. And tomorrow you and Killy will go shopping for new clothes and you'll drop by the phone store to pick up Killy's new phone and get you a deal with AT&T and the things for your room will be delivered by the end of the week just before you start school but until then you're staying in the unnamed guest room." Emma said buying all the things they found online. "Unnamed? Why is it unnamed." Henry asked full of curiosity. "Well we have the princess guest room named after Lizzy because Killy wants her to be like me, a princess he's always called me that. And there is the sailor guest room named after Liam and Killy's deceased brother Liam who was a sailor. And then there is the one you're staying in right now. You know what kid we'll name it after you: the writer guest room, because you are my writer." Emma said as she pulled Henry in for a hug and kissed the side of his head.

"Hey Love, I'm calling to ask you if you can do the grocery shopping?" Killian Said over the phone not knowing he was on speaker and Henry was sitting beside Emma.

"Sure, let me guess you're going to make dinner because what I made yesterday sucked." Emma laughed.

"That wasn't so bad I've had far worse in the past few months mom." Henry said laughing at Emma's reaction.

"Oh my god Henry are you serious that is horrible what I made was absolutely disgusting." Emma said horrified.

"Glad to hear I'm on speaker Swan. Gina picked Lizzy up from preschool and bring her home when there're coming over for dinner." Killian said.

"Okay thanks for telling me babe." Emma said lovingly.

"I was going to end this call with a somewhat parental note but seeing there is a child in the room I won't." Killian chuckled.

"Oh my fucking God, gross." Henry yelled discussed.

"Lad can I speak to you in private, I swear nothing bad will be said about you Em." Killian said.

"Lad, I'd like you to know that I'll never be your actual father but I don't think I'd want to be him, he was rude and did not respect women the way a man should, but I'd like you to think of me as your father figure. You do not have to nor is it expected of you to call me dad or anything but I'd like you to know you can come to me for anything wether it's something you can't or rather not converse about with your mother. And I'd like you to know that even though I do not love you yet, I do plan on it, I do care about you as much as I do Liam." Killian said.

"I appreciate you telling me Killian, and I have to admit I care for you as much as I care for mom. See you later dad. I'll tell mom you said bye." Henry finished a little awkward.

"Bye lad. See you in a few hours." Killian said before hanging up.

"Okay let's go to the store mom?" Henry said walking back into the room.

"Yup, mind telling me what Killy, let me guess your dad said?" Emma said.

"That's exactly what he said and some son sorta father things." Henry said sort of speaking the truth.

"Okay I'll grab you one of Killy's sweaters." Be back in a sec kid. Watch your brother for a sec please." Emma said waddling towards the stairs. "Sure mom." Henry said walking over to Liam in his crib. "Hey little bro, it's your older brother Henry. I know I haven't been here your entire life but if mom and well dad let me I'll be here for the rest of it." Henry said stroking Liam's hair. Henry pulls back when Liam makes a sound, not knowing Emma was standing in the doorway admiring her eldest son with her youngest. "Hey Liam it's okay mom will be back I just a sec." Henry said carefully lifting Liam out of the crib to hold him in her arms supporting his head.

"I'm glad to see that you're serious about joining or sort of returning to this family." Emma said as they walked towards the Bug."

"Kid, I'll grab the things on the list. You can grab some crisps and maybe pop tarts, your favorite cereal, snacks, root beer or whatever soda you like and hot cocoa powder, whipped cream, marshmallows and cinnamon for hot cocoa." Emma said grabbing a cart. "What are crisps mom?" Henry asked totally confused. "Chips, I'm sorry half of the people I hangout with are Irish or British or something like that, like you sister and your father, Killian." Emma said. "Elizabeth? I thought she spoke American with a childish accent." Henry said. "That two but she wants to speak like her dad and uncle Robin and she watches downtown abbey with Killy once in a while." Emma said walking away to grab the things on the list Killian sent her.

"Jones! Your wife and 2 sons are home with the groceries, you better get your ass down here if you don't want to sleep on the couch!" Emma yelled as Killian came racing down the stairs. "I'm here Love, I'll get started on dinner." Killian said knowing there was a innuendo in her sentence. "You know what babe you go cook then Henry and I will go look if we can find something that fits a bit better." Emma said handing Liam to Killian and giving Killian a kiss on his cheek before pulling Henry to the stairs.

* * *

A/N

i found my charger will continue this story for a few more chapter, I have more plans for this story


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.** **Phoebe, Leopold and Damon**

* * *

~ Mid of October ~

"Oh Killy, fuck me! Fuck me hard! Don't go easy on me, the last time we had sex was like 2 months ago. I can handle it as long as you just fill me now!" Emma moaned. "Swan keep it down we have a teenager upstairs and he'll know all too well what we're doing if he hears us." Killian grunted. "Shut up and just fuck me!" Emma ordered.

~ Sunday October 30th ~

"Good morning kids." Killian said kissing Elizabeth and Henry. "Do you know what you're going to be for Halloween yet?" Emma said walking into the kitchen with Liam in her arms. "I wannabe a princess ghost mommy." Elizabeth cheered. "Vi and I were planning on going as Harley Quinn and The Joker but we'll keep it PG rated when Lizzy's there." Henry said. "So you and Violet are officially a thing now? I'd like to meet the girl who's got my boy all blushing and morning happy so to say." Killian said nodding down Henry's lap.

"Thanks dad now mom will want to have another safe sex talk, don't want to that again." Henry sighed coming back down stairs. "Lad she won't do it a third time, she promised and I hope you didn't just punch yourself in the nuts because that's bad, your mom and I do want grandchildren from you you know." Killian chuckled. "No I didn't, that's all I'm telling you." Henry said. "My boy I know you and Violet will drink even though you're underage and probably get busy during that Halloween party you're going to and I want you to tell me if I need to buy you certain things for that night because I don't want to be grandfather when I'm 34." Killian said grinning.

"Okay yes I'd like condoms, extra strong ones just to be safe." Henry whispered. "Okay I'll buy you some and leave them on your desk." Killian said.

"Okay Lizzy we'll get you a new ghost princess dress while picking up Henry and Vi's costumes at the party store and buying some extra candy and dropping by the pharmacy to buy a few things." Emma said grabbing her car keys and kissing Killian goodbye. "Love can you maybe get some strong condoms for Henry, he and violet might..." Killian whispered. "Yeah sure babe, see you in an hour or so." Emma said closing the door.

"Mommy I just love the dress we bought as my costume." Elizabeth said talking about her new white puffy dress with a grey ghost on it.

Elizabeth was blabbing away while Emma walked through the aisles looking for the things she needed.

"Okay." The checkout lady said looking at Emma's products, strong condoms, Advil and 2 pregnancy tests among other things.

"Henry your costumes are in the trunk with your protection, Killy if you could help me with bringing in the groceries I'd like to talk to you for a sec. Henry watch your bro and sis for a sec take them to the basement." Emma commanded.

"Killy maybe we should talk in our room." Emma said walking up the stairs.

"Is some thing wrong Love, did some thing happen?" Killian asked worried as they walked into their room. "Yeah something did happen but I don't know if it's actually bad or good al I know that it's inconvenient right now I think." Emma said worried how he'll react. "Tell me Swan it's obviously serious." Killian said.

"Killian, I think I might be pregnant." Emma whispered barely audible. "Emma, that's absolutely wonderful news love, just like it was last time and will always be." Killian said hugging Emma tightly. "Thank god I was afraid you might get mad seeing we already have 3 kids and soon Lizzy's little kitten, but I do think we might have to expand a little in the future, not the family but the house.

"I bought 2 tests at the pharmacy today and I wanted to tell you before I tested." Emma said walking to the bathroom.

"They're both positive, no we just have to tell Hen and Liz." Emma sighed. "Just" Killian sighed.

"Henry we've called you in here to tell and ask you something, your mother is pregnant so your having a 3 sibling." Killian said calmly, looking a Henry's face he could only see the glimmer in his eyes. "I'll help around the house when mom wants me to, I'll help." He promised. "I never doubted you would Hen but your mom wanted to ask you and your sister what we should name it, even though it's still 9 months away we'd like to know." Killian said. "Well I've always liked the name Phoebe for a girl and Jack for a boy." Henry finished.

"Lizzy I want you to listen closely, I am pregnant and that means daddy and I are having another child, so you will have a new brother or sister like with little Liam. I want you to come up with a name for a little sister and a little brother and that will be its name." Emma told Elizabeth.

"Anna and Eric." Elizabeth exclaimed. "Let me guess, Frozen and The Little Mermaid?" Emma chuckled. "Yeah." Elizabeth cheered. "Can I call Roland and tell him mommy?" Elizabeth asked sitting on her mother's lap and petting her belly, her new little brother or sister. "Sure, go tell your boyfriend." Emma smiled hugging her little girl. "He's not my boyfriend mommy, daddy says I can't have one until I'm at least 23 years old." Elizabeth said grumpily. "Well I think that you're never too old or too young for love, sweetie." Emma said with a grin.

Everything in this pregnancy went without a bump. Killian knew what to get for her craving, Henry helped cleaning the house. Emma and Killian both thought it would be a girl so they gave her the names that her brother and sister gave her: Phoebe Anna Jones,

Halloween was great Elizabeth had too much candy so Emma swiped some. Henry probably lost his virginity, they didn't dare to ask.

"Thanksgiving was simple but cozy with the family, Mary Margaret even got some shots of every couple and of Elizabeth being cute with Liam and Henry, and a picture of Roland and Elizabeth kissing, it was just an innocent little kiss on the lips but it was adorable. Henry and Violet were inseparable that night and it was the first night Violet slept over.

On Christmas they all went out of town to a cottage too small for all of them but it was cold so they stayed huddled up.

On New Year's Day it was Rose's first birthday and they all came together to watch the ball drop.

Valentine's Day, Emma was about 4 months away from labor and Henry insisted that he'd babysit and his parents go out, they had an amazing night and amazing sex of course. Mary Margaret apparently got pregnant this Valentine's Day, Leopold Theodore Nolan, born November 16th 2017.

Today it's Fourth Of July, so all the festivities are up and running but Emma wasn't so much seeing her due date was yesterday, she clung to Killian and Henry as much as she could, afraid her water would suddenly brake.

And the moment neither of her men were in sight it happened. "Killian!" Emma screamed calming down when she saw him. "Henry, ask for a ride from anyone to the hospital, take care of Liam And Lizzy, then I'll take care of your mom and little Phoebe." Killian said shuffling for the car with Emma wrapped around him.

Two hours later Little Phoebe was born, on July fifth to be exact 12.05 am. Emma and Killian made a vow to not have a 5th child, they loved kids but the work not so much.

~ ten years in to the future ~

"Lizzy, turn off your phone, you can FaceTime or message your boyfriend later or wait till everyone comes over." Emma said trying to move er eldest daughter from the couch. "I don't have a boyfriend mom!" Elizabeth nearly yelled at her mother. "Oh so Roland hasn't given you the title yet... he will. Honey you know that I'm best friends with his mother and your dad is with his father, we know exactly everything he says or thinks of you." Emma laughed. "Well so be it it's my relationship not yours." Elizabeth shot back. "Sure sweetie, as long as you don't give him another hand job or let him finger you again behind the dumpster in the alley behind the school." Emma winked. "What we haven't... no." Elizabeth stammers trying to act innocent. "Honey I don't care when or who all I care about is that you're sure, safe and at someone's house with an adult. I don't need to know anything but if you want to you can talk to me." Emma said with a hint of concern. "Okay I'll keep that in mind mom but now we have to get the house ready for Henry's birthday party, Vi is trying to stall but he'll see through her after a while." Elizabeth said picking up her mom's phone and calling her dad.

"Hey Swan!"

"Hey Babe."

"Need me to scratch..."

"Don't, please don't dad!" Elizabeth suddenly said.

"Thanks for telling me I was on speakerphone and our eldest daughter was in the room, Swan"

"Yeah sorry I thought you wouldn't because I don't know you have our youngest in the car with you?"

"Oh yeah she's here, with Henry's cake and a cupcake she eyed in the store."

"Hey I want a cupcake to dad!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Phoebe picked a red velvet for you, Little Love. And not to forget an Oreo one for the Swan."

"You're save for now. When will you two be home?"

"Ten minutes max. If you can set up we'll be there to help clean the guest rooms for the fam."

"Okay, Hen and Vi will be in the garden guest room right?"

"Yup, see you two in a jiffy, Love you."

"Love you two Killy."

Emma and Elizabeth set up the party pretty quickly, just before Phoebe and Killian came home with the cupcakes and the cake. "Show me the cake did they get the phone right?" Emma said as soon as he door opened. "Yes Love, as if the bakery would fuck up the birthday cake for the boy, who created the iPhone 12." Killian said proudly. "Did you pick up The cupcake Vi ordered for Henry?" Emma asked. "Yup and the cake Henry ordered for Vi." Killian said kissing Emma. "Why can't you two tell us why they had those made, mommy it's not like you like to keep this a secret from daddy so just tell us, you too daddy." Phoebe said. "Nope Hen and Vi will kill them if they do, it's top secret and we'll find out tonight anyway." Elizabeth chimed in.

"Guys be quiet, I'm calling Vi:"

"Hey Vi, we're ready." Emma whispered so only Violet could hear.

"Thanks for telling me Em well be there in a few." Violet whispered back before she hung up.

"Is everyone down here?" Regina asked turning off the lights.

"Nope, Rollie and Lizzy aren't. I'll find them." Emma said before heading towards Elizabeth's room

"Rollie, Lizzy, Henry is about to come home if you could wrap up whatever you're doing we'd like to have you downstairs." Emma said knocking on the door.

"Do I want to know right now Liz? Or will you just tell me that it was some innocent flirting... with the door locked." Emma whispered to Elizabeth. "I was hoping he would cum quicker, okay." Elizabeth whispered back.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled as Henry came walking in with Violet's hand in his. "Ahhh! Jesus you scared the living shit out of me." Henry almost immediately said. "I should of known something was going on why else would you want to go to Gold's shop you hate the guy, who doesn't to be honest." Henry said as he kissed Violet's cheek and whispered 'I love you."

Everyone was handed a piece of Henry's birthday cake, which Henry loved, except Henry himself and Violet.

"I'd like to toast to my family: mom and dad, you've been in my life for 10 years now, like most of you, mom you've always been my mother one way or the other, dad you never wanted to force becoming my adoptive dad you were fine with being my step dad but tonight, on my 25th birthday I want you to sign the papers and become my adopted dad, in case something happens and you're the first one they reach I want you to be able to come to me with your dry sense of humor and your never ending love quotes about my mom just to name a few." Henry said handing Killian the adoption contract hugging his father tightly as he saw a tear fall from his eye. "Then there is Lizzy, you loved me from day one, like you all did, but you felt like I was destined to be here, to be your brother. Liam the pirate, I can still remember when you were 2 and I'd come home from school and you'd want to go to the ship playground on the beach and we'd play pirate till mom wanted us home. And last but not least Little Pheebs I've known you your entire life I know I missed part of it because I was off to college but I'm back, and I'm here to stay. I love you all."

"And then there is someone here who I'm not related to but do love very very much, no it's not you David." Henry chuckled as Liam came walking in with the cake Henry ordered for Violet. "It's Vi, I know I haven't always been the easiest from time to time but you were there, we met shortly after I came to Storybrooke and was let in to this amazing family, you became part of this family within two months of me living here and I know everyone here has come to love you, i know mom considers you her as her eldest daughter and loves you like one, I don't think dad thinks any different. You wanted to go to Oxford and I wanted to go to MIT, you were accepted and refused them to stay near me and for that I'll be forever in your debt, yeah I know you got accepted Vi, we then went to MIT and Harvard together for four years we lived to get her we had fun and we came home for the holidays with the Fam."

"Liam if you could open the lid for Vi?" Liam did as Violet gasped. "Yes of course I will marry you Henry!" She said jumping in his arms and kissed him to death. "Okay babe you gave your dad a gift and me but that's not the way it's supposed to go on your birthday. I have a gift for you, nobody knows what it is but your mother. Emma can I have the box?" Violet said with a wink towards Emma.

Violet slowly opened the box, inside there was a cupcake with a blue pink swirl and blue and pink sprinkles. "I don't get it Vi?" Henry said totally confused. "Kid look at the colors, could there be a meaning behind them?" Emma said being the only one already knowing what's going on. "I'm pregnant." Violet whispered placing the cupcake on the table next to his proposal cake. "VI, why did you wait to tell me?" Henry said softly. "You were so busy with finishing the things with the iPhone 12. Are you not happy Hen?" Violet said a little scared. "No I'm not happy-" everyone carefully gasped. "-I'm thrilled!" He said lifting her up and kissing her slightly swollen abdomen. "How did I not notice? It's quite obvious." Henry said. "Because your love struck and you were gone quite a while." Emma filled in.

"Okay kids it's eleven pm I want all of you to go upstairs and get ready for bed." Regina said looking sternly at all the kids. "But mom!" Roland and Elizabeth both whined while sitting close to each other. "Nope, don't wanna hear it I just want you upstairs and in bed." Emma winked at Elizabeth. "Up! Up! Up! I'll be upstairs in five to check if you're in your pjs and to check if Liam's room isn't a mess." Emma said shooing them to the stairs.

"Vi can you check Liz an Rol, Lizzy will talk to you, you're her older sister, sister in law to be exact. I'll check the rest.

"Girls, are Liam and Leo gentlemen? Did they let you pick the movie?" Emma asked kissing Liam, Leo, Phoebe, Rose, Ruby and Ava. "We'll be in the living room downstairs or in our bedrooms downstairs. Good night Sweeties." Emma said closing the door, walking down the stairs to Elizabeth's room and waiting for Violet to finish.

"Hey Liz can we talk?" Violet asked as she opened the door to Elizabeth's bedroom. "Sure sup?" Elizabeth said calmly after pushing Roland into her closet. "Honey you don't have to hide Roland, I know he's here and I know you to have some sort of thing going on. wether he's here to figure out what you are, to just simply sleep, to do some hand stuff, some mouth stuff or the do the real actual fucking, it's okay, no need to hide it. I know you think this talk is awkward, I had this talk with your brother and dad, what I wouldn't do to be in your place in stream of mine. I just want to let you know that I'm here for you, if anything happens or feels wrong you can come downstairs and we can talk, you can talk to any adult you want, no one will judge you. We've all been at this place and you are lucky to have eight adults you can talk to unlike your mom who had no one and got knocked up with my gorgeous fiancé when she was seventeen. I do know for a fact that Roland won't screw you over like Neal did Emma but still we all want you two to be safe and take it at your own pace. I know you're on the pill, if you leave the packaging in the trash can in the kitchen it's not that hard for you mom or dad, both cops, to find out. I still want to give you these, extra strong condoms, use them if you have sex, just to be safe." Violet said handing Elizabeth a pack of condoms.

"All the women and your brother know what might happen, your fathers not so much so don't be too loud. You can ask anyone if you're not sure what to do or to put where, okay honey?" Violet said with a wink as she leafy the room.

"Told them to be safe and that hey could talk to anyone without being judged and gave them the condoms." Violet said pulling Emma away from her eldest daughter's bedroom.

While the adults were getting drunk and having fun and the younger kids were dozing off Elizabeth and Roland were watching a movie, snuggled up with the other.

Roland was drawing circles on her belly. "Oh you know what Rollie fuck that movie I want you to make love to me." Elizabeth said pulling his face in for a heated kiss. "Are you sure Liz?" Roland asked not wanting to rush her. "Yeah what better time to do this, our parent s are downstairs getting drunk our brothers and sisters are upstairs sleeping and we're both turned on." Elizabeth said grabbing his dick out of his boxers and starts stroking it.

"No babe, I want you to come before I do." He says shimmying down the bed till his face it at eye level with her womanhood.

He pulls down her panties agonizingly slowly. "You smell amazing Liz, can't wait to eat you out." He says smelling her pussy.

Finally nuzzling into her privates and starts sucking on her clit. "Oh god Roland don't stop this feels so good." Elizabeth sighs. He doesn't stop until she comes, he licks her clean but leaves her entrance wet and dripping. "Love you taste divine, would you like to taste for yourself?" He asks crawling back up to face her. She can't even speak, just nods. He kisses her with a force like he never has, she willingly obliges and moans into his mouth.

"Get that condom on I want you in me Babe." Elizabeth commands. He obliges right away.

He brasses himself at her entrance. "If it hurts or feel uncomfortable or want me to stop just say the word and I will right away." He says before slowly entering her, she makes a few sounds of discomfort but quiets down when he is all the way in. He starts rocking slowly watching her face for her reactions. Within seconds he's got her cursing and saying he has to pick up the pace.

They find a rhythm and both come undone in mere seconds. "I love you, Liz." Roland says as he comes and pulls himself out and walks to the bathroom to discard the condom.

"Tell me what are we exactly, what would you name our relationship?" Elizabeth asks crawled up on top of him. "Well we have to main options, fuck buddies or boyfriend and girlfriend. I personally like the second one because we're in love and it would be weird fucking the girl of my dreams now and then but not being able to hold her and his her outside of the bedroom. "I think you're right my dear boyfriend." Elizabeth says kissing him. Let's sleep, Lovely." Roland whispered kissing her forehead.

Roland was already up but he didn't move, he was trying to drift off in her smell and the comfort of her body. Until there was a knock on the door. "Breakfast will be done in about half an hour." Mary Margaret grumbled passing by the door to wake up the other kids.

"You have to wake up beautiful." Roland whispered sliding his hand down her panties and started rubbing her clit. "Mhhh, don't stop Rollie, fill me up." Elizabeth moaned still half conscious. "Sure Love, just this once because you're already soaking wet for me, take off your panties and I'll grab a condom." He said removing his hand to grab a condom on the nightstand.

"Do you wanna shower first, Babe? Or wanna shower together?" Elizabeth asked taking off her oversized pj shirt, which she doesn't remember putting on. "I pulled the shirt on you last night, just after you fell asleep, in case a parent came walking in, I didn't want to be too obvious. I'd love to shower with you, but I don't think we'll succeed getting clean, however if I sit in the bathroom I can watch the girl I love." Roland whispered as he came to stand behind her, all of there curves fit perfectly together, like two pieces of a puzzle. "Sure Rollie." She said turning to kiss him before walking to the bathroom with him not far behind. They end up showering together nonetheless.

"Good morning kiddos, sleep well." David asked as the kids came walking in. "We all slept in Liam's bed because we got cold." Rose mentioned grabbing a plate.

"Where is our eldest and your eldest daughter?" Robin asked Killian. "I have no bloody idea." Killian said turning to Emma and Regina, who were laughing at them. "I'll give you a hint if you promise not to freak the fuck out." Regina said emphasizing fuck. Killian and Robin both nodded not noticing her hint. "They are or were probably making love, why else did I want Vi to come upstairs with me? Lizzy talks to her about certain things most 16 year olds wouldn't want to talk about with their parents." Emma said making sure the kids couldn't hear her. Killian cringed at the thought.

"Sorry we're late, showering took longer than expected." Roland said squeezing Elizabeth's hand. "That's fine Hen and Vi are still busy celebrating like you were." Regina said making them blush. "How did you?" Roland asked. "A, You are cozier than yesterday, B, You wouldn't both have to shower unless you... C, You both have the same twinkle in your eyes. D, Lizzy wasn't awake this morning, she's usually up and running around 8.30 am not sleeping at 10am. E, Lizzy's glowing with joy, so are you Rollie." Emma said. "You don't need to tell us anything but you can. By the way Liz, you're coming to girls night to night." Mary Margaret added to the list Emma and Regina made.

"Okay Vi you start, it was your engagement and pregnancy reveal night, do you?" Regina started. "Nope nothing all we did was cuddle, and he kissed every square inch of my belly twice while telling me and the baby he loved us." Violet said lovingly.

"That was cute but not he smut I wanted or expected, Lizzy will you share? We don't want to know everything but we would like to hear some of it." Mary Margaret said.

"Uhm okay I guess...-" Elizabeth started.

"- and then he asked me what I wanted us to be: fuck buddies or bf and gf and of course I choose the latter and that is all I'm telling you." Elizabeth ended. "Oh god that was more like the smut I expected from you Vi, well honey that was one hell of a first time story." Emma said semi proud.

"Liz I want you to know that if he hurt you or forced you or anything, you can come to me and I'll deal with him. He might be my blood related son but you are still like a daughter to me, I'd throw him to the other side of the fucking town if he's an ass to you." Regina said grabbing her hand.

"Hey we'd like three cosmos and two virgin cosmos." Violet told the waiter while winking at Elizabeth.

~ They all lived happily ever after ~

Henry and Violet named their son Damon Michael Jones.

Elizabeth and Roland ended up together.

Liam and Ruby ended up together.

Ava and Rose ended up together.

Phoebe and Leopold ended up together.

Even though they all got older they still came together at least once a week for dinner and booze.

* * *

A/N 

Thanks for reading, I might start a new fanfic where Emma and Killian are teenagers.

Bye xx


End file.
